Frigid
by Drea Leigh
Summary: By now, most people know about the story of Frozen. However, what do we know about Elsa's and Anna's childhood? The movie showed small parts of it but what really happened? Was Elsa always so reserved or was she at one time outgoing like her sister? Did Elsa want things to be normal as much as Anna did? This is an idea of how things might have been; what wasn't shown in the movie.
1. Chapter 1

As the December moon rose higher in the night sky, all of Arendelle was asleep, except for one person. Arendelle was a quaint area tucked into the edge of a deep fjord. Mountains surrounded most of the land. A forest and steep hillside edged the remaining sides. In the humble wooden castle tucked into a deep fjord, a person stirred.

The young Queen gingerly and carefully got out of bed. She didn't want to wake her husband, the King. She'd awaken some time ago and she couldn't get comfortable.

The Queen wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. She rubbed the small of her back, trying to alleviate the ache. The past few nights she'd been awakened by similar pains. In fact, most of her body ached. She knew that time would eventually take care of her soreness.

Quietly, the Queen headed towards to the windows and smiled. She'd only been the queen of Arendelle for a little over a year but she felt as though she'd always been here. She hoped, the Heavens willing, that her future children would feel as she did.

The Queen absentmindedly caressed her large belly as she thought about raising children here. The hamlet that she could see through the castle gates, looked so peaceful. In fact, everything looked peaceful with the moon light cast over it. She smiled again. She couldn't think of a better place to raise children.

The Queen jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Idun," said her husband, "I didn't mean to startle you. I noticed that you were up and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Idun smiled at her husband. In the beginning of their marriage they were awkward and shy around each other. With Idun expecting a child any day, that awkwardness was replaced affection and caring. It wasn't simply because Idun was carrying the heir to the throne. The young royal couple had become close to one another.

"I'm sorry, Agdar," said Idun, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Are you all right? Is it the baby?"

"No," Idun groaned as she shifted. "I just couldn't get comfortable."

"What's wrong? Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. This little one is just ready to come out." Idun said as she tried to rub her own shoulders. "I think it should happen any day now."

Agdar took over rubbing his wife's shoulders. "I'm excited to a father."

Idun sighed, "Thank you, Agdar, that feels good. I'm also excited, nervous but excited. I hope we'll be good parents."

"I think we should be; we know what to do. We will love and be there for him or her."

Idun nodded but frowned as she cradled her large stomach. "I know we'll do fine. I think I'm just nervous."

"I understand why you would be so nervous since you lost your mother when you were a young girl. Even though you didn't have an example of a mother when you were growing up; you are kind and caring. You will be a wonderful mother."

Idun squeezed her husband's hand. "Thank you and you will be a wonderful father." Idun smiled as she gazed out the window. "Isn't it beautiful out there? The full moon makes everything look so peaceful. I was thinking about that when you startled me."

"I'm sorry about that but you're right. Arendelle is a beautiful place to grow up."

Idun tried to hide her yawn. Suddenly, she was very tired. "Isn't it strange that it hasn't snowed yet ?'' She said as got to the bed.

As Agdar helped his wife into bed he said, " Yes it is. How things have been in the past; if we don't have Snow by the first day Of winter then We have trouble without crops the next year."

It took ldun many attempts to find a comfortable position. Once she did, she was so relaxed that She started to drift asleep. As she was- falling asleep, ldun said, " There's one more day before the first day of winter. Perhaps it will snow."

''Yes ,"said Agdar warily, "Perhaps.'' He looked out the window at the cloudless sky. The moon shined bright. Joining his slumbering wife in their bed, the King did not see the meteor shower.

The early morning routine carried on as usual. Although most people kept an eye on the cloudless sky. The temperature was cold enough for snow yet the sky held no indication of it. That was how it had been all December.

By early afternoon, word came to the King that clouds were spotted coming over the North Mountains. There was a chance some snow might fall. Everyone was hopeful.

As the clouds increased, Idun noticed a change in her body. Occasional sharp pains became more intense. It was time. Idun was in labor. Before long the heir would be born.

The Queen was helped to her room as the midwives were sent for. Since this was the Queen's first child, there was no way of knowing how long childbirth would take. All precautions were taken. King Agdar was the last in line for the throne. This child, the heir, was very important. Everything must be done to insure the safety of mother and child.

Clouds gathered and thickened as the Queen was made as comfortable as she could possible be. As snow began to fall, the midwives were certain that it would be a long night. The Queen was just starting to have labor pains but she was a long way from being ready to have a child.

The King waited for updates. He was worried about his wife and unborn child. He knew there was a possibility of difficulties. He was also getting updates about the weather.

Hour by hour the storm was getting worse. By midnight, there was about a foot of snow on the ground, but there was no child yet. As the Queen's labor pains increased, the storm seemed to get stronger. The wind wailed and whipped the snowflakes around ferociously. There were times when it wasn't known if it was the wind or the Queen screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Disney or the characters of Frozen.**

* * *

II

As the King waited anxiously, a guard came up it him. "Your Highness," the guard said as he bowed his head. "How is everything? Any news yet?"

"No," said the King, shaking his head. "Nothing yet. She's still in labor." The King is worried. He knew that childbirth could take a long time. He also knew that the first child could be difficult. He hoped that there weren't any complications for his wife and his unborn child.

"Sir, I'm sure your child will be here soon," the guard tried to reassure he King.

Nodding, the King hoped that was true. "What about the storm? Any signs of it letting up?"

As if to answer the King, a large gust of wind roared outside the castle, pitting snow and ice pellets against the walls. It was as if the storm had taken form of a monster and it wanted inside the castle. If the structure wasn't as solid as it was, both men would have been worried.

Once the wind subsided enough, he guard as able to answer the King's questions. "As you can hear, it seems to be getting stronger. The fjord is freezing over."

The King was shocked by that. "Has that ever happened before?" Agdar couldn't remember it happening.

"Not to my knowledge. Some of the elders in he village don't recall hearing about a storm this bad let alone experiencing one."

"Have your men help the villagers come into the castle for shelter. We have enouh food and space for everyone. However, if someone doesn't want to come, don't force them. It seems as if we're in for a long winter if this is to continue."

The people of Arendelle were descendants of ancient Norsemen. They knew how to handle winters. However, this storm was going to the extreme. It seemed that it has never been so bad that the fjord had frozen over.

A few hours after midnight and most of Arendelle was settled in the castle. The fjord was completely frozen not just coated with a sheet of ice. The storm was ragging on, not showing any sign of letting up anytime soon.

The King had just had an update on the storm when the door of the royal chamber opened. A midwife stepped out. For a second, the King feared the worst. It had taken so long, too long. Before a word could be said by either of them, a newborn's cry was heard. The cries were louder than the storm outside. It seemed that the newborn was determined to be heard.

A smile formed on the King's face. "Is that ...?"

"Yes," said the midwife, also smiling. "That would be your daughter. She seems angry about childbirth taking so long."

"How is ...?"

"The Queen s all right. She's extremely exhausted but she's doing well. Come and meet your daughter."

When the King entered the room the other midwife was placing a small bundle in the Queen's arms. The King was amazed by the sight. His wife was holding their child, his child. He was a father.

The Queen smiled down at her newborn. The infant now settled and safe in her mother's arms, drifted to sleep. Hearing her husband entering the room, she gave him a weary smile. "Agdar, come see our beautiful daughter."

Nestled in the blankets was a wee tiny baby. The King couldn't believe that something so small would take so long to be born. The newborn was a delicate shade of pink. Her skin looked as if it was made of the finest china. There was a soft blush on her round cheeks. Her lips were like two rose petals that fell off the smallest of roses. Lashes as the King had never seen before on a baby, edged her closed eyes.

The King was astounded. His daughter was indeed beautiful. He had only seen a few newborns in the past. From what he could remember, those babies had red blotchy complexions. The King recalled that he felt a little guilty at the time for thinking that those babies looked a little homely. However, his daughter was so pale, she looked like a doll, an angel. He would've been worried about her health if he hadn't eard her strong loud cry moments ago.

Not able to take his eyes off his daughter, the King said, "She is beautiful but that doesn't seem to be a strong enough word."

The Queen said, "That's what I was thinking. Aren't we lucky to have such a wonderful, beautiful child. _We_ are _her_ parents. She is ours. There's something almost magical about that. Yesterday it was just the two of us and today, we're a family."

Looking at his wife as she spoke, the King was alarmed by the dark circles under her eyes. "How are you doing, my dear? Did you want me to hold her while you get some sleep?"

"I am extremely tired but I think I want to hold her a little longer. I almost feel as though I'm dreaming and I don't want that to end."

"If you are dreaming then I'm having the same dream. This is real. We have a precious little girl."

Trying to stiffle a yawn, the Queen continued, "The midwife thinks that this little one may have blonde hair. Though I don't know how she knows when there's not much hair to speak of. She said not to be surprised if her hair starts out being very light in the beginning. She said it'll probably darken to a honey blonde as she gets older."

The new father tried to absorb everything there was about the infant in his wife's arms. It was all so surreal having this small new person being a part of their lives. "What color are her eyes?"

Before the Queen could answer, the newborn in her arms yawned and opened her eyes. Her large eyes were as blue as the sea on a clear summer day.

"The midewife also mentioned that her eyes might change color but I don't think they will. I think she will have your coloring, my dear."

"As long as she has your beauty. Years from now I will have trouble keeping suitors away. Well probably have to lock the gates to get some peace." The King chuckled at his joke. He knew that that would never be a possibility.

"Shall we name her what we were thinking of naming her?"

The new mother thought about it for a moment. While looking at her daughter craddled in her arms, she thought of the name they had chosen. Would it fit such a small little thing?

"Yes, let's do that."

The King smiled down at his daughter. They couldn't get enough of her. After he said her name, the wee child gurgled and cooed in responce.

"I think she likes it. It's a big name to live up to but I think she'll be able."

"Yes, I'm sure she will. Miss Elsa, just as you are a beautiful baby, I'm certain that you will grow to be a lovely young woman."

Again, tiny Elsa gurgled and cooed. She stretched out her small hands to her father. Smiling, he extended his finger so she could grasp it. The moment they connected, the King did something unexpected. His smile disappeared and he pulled away from his daughter.

"Agdar, what's wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Disney or the characters of Frozen.**

* * *

 **III**

* * *

The Queen was alarmed by her husband's reaction. "Agdar, what's wrong?" She watched him study their daughter.

The King cautiously touched the infant's hands again and pulled away once more. "Her hands, they are freezing cold." Caressing her forehead tenderly, Agdar continued, "Yet her head feels normal."

"Could it be because of the snowstorm?" wondered the Queen aloud, "It seems to have stopped or at least slowed down considerably. I'm sure it is still terribly cold out there."

Hearing his wife's suggestion, Agdar checked the windows and balcony. They were all securely closed and heavy drapery was drawn over them. No draft was coming in those ways. Next, the King checked the fireplace.

"The room is sealed and secure. How do you feel?"

"I am exhausted but I'm comfortable. Little Elsa doesn't look as though she's distressed. In fact, she looks very content."

The Queen tried to stiffle her yawn but was unsuccessful. "Both of you need your rest," said the King. "Here, let me take Elsa." He gathered the bundle of blankets and child in his arms. He was amazed. His daughter was so small, so tiny. The King made sure that his infant daughter was safely secure in the blankets. It was like holding a small cat, his daughter was so tiny. There were almost more blankets than child.

He looked down at the content newborn in his arms. "She seems perfectly healthy. Her cold hands must have been a delayed reaction to childbirth."

"I hope you're right," said the Queen as she pulled the blankets up. Sleep sounded good. She hadn't realized how tired she was.

"Get some sleep. I'll watch over Elsa." The King placed his daughter in the bassinet. She did look content lying there. The King shook his head. Nothing was wrong with their daughter. If there was something wrong, he was sure that Elsa would be crying. Instead, Elsa gurgled and cooed as she squirmed some. He thought that his daughter almost looked as if she were singing and dancing. He couldn't help smiling.

The King reasoned with himself that Elsa's cold hands must have been his mind playing tricks on him. He had been up for hours worried about Idun and his then unborn child. He was also worried about the monstrous storm.

"Is she all right?" asked Idun. She was still sitting up in bed.

"Yes, she is fine. I think whatever I thought was going on with Elsa was all in my overtired mind. You should get some sleep."

"It sounds as if you should as well."

"I will. As soon as Elsa is asleep."

Hearing a noise coming from the bassinet, they both looked that direction. They were surprised to see a scattering of white powder falling from the bassinet. The white powder stopped.

The King cautiously but concerned, looked into the bassinet. The newborn seemed happy and was safe.

"Agdar, what's going on!? Is Elsa all right?" Idun's eyes were wide with fear.

"Yes, she seems fine."

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know." The King knelt down. He carefully touched the white powder. "It's cold. It's snow."

"Snow!?"

"Yes, snow."

"How? How did it get there? You said the room was secure."

"It is secure."

"Then how did snow from the storm get to our daughter? She's a newborn. It's not safe for her to be near snow, not yet."

The King was just as worried and confused as his wife about what happened. There didn't seem to be any answers.

They both watched in horror as more snow fell from the bassinet. Since the King was closer, he could see better what was happening.

"The snow isn't coming from the outside, it's coming from Elsa."

"No. That's _impossible._ That _can't_ happen. There _must_ be some other reason."

"Unfortunately, that _is_ what's happening. I don't know how but our daughter is creating snow. The snow is coming from _her_ hands."

"That can _not_ happen, " repeated the Queen with a mixture of distress and disbelief in her voice.

The King cautiously stepped into the small flurry of snowflakes that surrounded his child's bassinet. The infant didn't seem to be in distress, just tired and irritated. He frowned. Elsa couldn't know or understand what she was doing.

Her father tucked the newborn under the blankets. She fussed a little. "Shh, you're just tired. After some sleep things will be better."

Almost as if she was complying to her father, Elsa's eyelids began to drop. The snowflakes stopped and slowly melted away.

The King watched his daughter fall asleep. It was a bittersweet moment. He should have been touched by observing his newborn daughter falling asleep. He was touched by it however he was also anxious and not for the usual reasons. He was worried about Elsa's ability to create snow. Could it be that it was a one time thing? He hoped that was the case.

Retuning to his wife, the King noticed that she wore a worried expression. He was certain that she felt the same as he did.

"Is she ...?" asked the Queen, her voice full of apprehension.

"She's asleep."

"What are we going to do?"

The King repeated his thoughts from moments ago. "Perhaps, it will only happen that one time."

"Perhaps it doesn't just happen once. What are we going to do if it happens again?"

As King, Agdar knew how to handle many situations though he wasn't prepared for something such as this. "We coulld have a doctor check her out. It's possible that he would know what to do."

The Queen rapidly shook her head. "No. No! _No!_ We _can't_ do that. Elsa _will_ be taken away from us." Tears welled up in her tired eyes.

The King held his wife. He was just as upset as she was. "All right, all right. We won't do that. Please calm down. We should both get some sleep. It's been a long, exhausting, stressful day for us, all of us. We can figure things out in the morning."

Both new parents had questions racing through their minds. Eventually exhaustion took over. The new family slept soundly.

The King was the first one to wake, late in the morning. He could see the sun peaking around the edges of the drapery. He knew with all that snow that fell last night, the sun would be blinding. He knew that Idun preferred having the drapes open, but as it was now he room was dark. Dark enough for his family to sleep.

Carefully getting out of bed so he wouldn't disturb Idun, Agdar checked on his daughter. Even though his heart was heavy; Agdar couldn't help smiling.

Baby Elsa was sound asleep. She looked so peaceful. She looked so normal. He hoped that last night's snowy occurrence was a one time thing. His smile faded. There was a chance something like that could happen again. Something was wrong with his daughter.

With a sigh, Agdar left the royal quarters. Everyone he sae congratulated him on the new baby. He smiled and thanked them but his heart wasn't in it. He was worried about Elsa. Something was wrong with his daughter.

The King peaked into the dining room. He was relieved to find it empty. He needed time to think. He had no idea what to do or were to look for a solution. As King, he needed to have or find the answers. This time he didn't.

Deep in thought, Agdar was startled when a hand patted him on the back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Disney or the characters of Frozen.**

* * *

IV

* * *

Worried about his daughter, Agdar was startled when a hand patting him on the back. He was so deep in thought, he hadn't heard someone into the room. Agdar silently chided himself for being so distracted in a relatively public place; even if it was in his own castle.

"Well if it isn't the new father," said a man who looked a lot like the King. Only the man was it had longer scraggly hair, a beard and brown eyes instead of the King's green eyes. He was Harald, the King's brother. "So, Agdar, how do you like being a papa?"

Agdar looked wearily up to his brother, "It's ...overwhelming, Harald."

Startled by his brother's hesitation, Harold sat down. "What's wrong? Idun's all right, isn't she? I mean, I know it took a long time but she is all right, right?"

"Yes, Idun is all right."

"Then is it the child? You had a ...?"

"We had a daughter, Elsa. No, nothing's wrong, not exactly."

"Wait? What do you mean 'not exactly'. Either your new baby is fine or she is not. Which is it?"

Harold was reminding his brother why he found him annoying . "When are you going back to the sea?" asked the King of his brother.

"I can't go anywhere until the fjord thaws. I was lucky to stop here before the storm hit. That was a crazy storm. It was almost like winter hurricane. It would have been horrible to be out at sea when things froze over. But enough about me, we were discussing you and your new kid. What's wrong with her? Is she sick, blind, deformed?

"No, no, Elsa's is not any of those things. She looks perfect."

"Well, it looks like it's going to take some time for me to drag it out of you. Let me get us some coffee, or do you want something stronger?"

"Coffee is fine," said the King.

Harold was the younger brother of King Agdar but only by a year. The brothers were as close as brothers could be. So much so, they were almost like twins. After a certain age, they even looked like twins except for their eye color. They were close, doing everything together until after Agdar was certain to be king of Arendelle.

While Agdar was preparing to be King, Harald took interest in sea. There was no chance for Harald to be king anytime soon so he had a goal to be captain. Harald was more adventurous than his brother.

Now, years later, both brothers had reach their goals. Agdar was the king of his kingdom and Harold was Captain of Arendelle's Navy.

Harald set down two cups of strong black coffee. "Okay, so tell me what's going on with your kid? You said she looks just fine. So what is it?"

"It's nothing. I'm just tired. Between worrying about the snowstorm and the long childbirth, I'm wiped out. Like I said I'm overwhelmed but that's it."

"No," said Harald as he studied his brother, "it's more than that. Yes, I'm sure you must be worried but there seems to be something else. Agdar tell me. You can trust me."

Agdar considered his brother's ability to keep a secret as he decided what to do. "You have to promise not to repeat anything I tell you."

"Of course, you can trust me," repeated Harald, "besides it can't be that bad. I'm sure you're probably just overreacting."

The King took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he told his brother what happened soon after Elsa's birth.

Harald let out a slow whistle, "Is that even possible? Are you sure that's what happened? I mean, you said you were tired."

"Yes, I was tired but I know what happened. I saw and felt the snow. It was real. My newborn daughter created snow."

"Does Idun know?"

"Yes, she knows and she's just as worried as I am."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't, I don't know what to do."

That surprised Harald. As far as he was concerned, his brother always had all the answers. "Have you had a doctor look at her?"

"No, we can't do that."

"Why not? Oh, the kid would be taking away wouldn't she?"

Both brothers fell silent as they thought and sipped their coffee.

Harald was the first to speak. "Didn't grandmother tell a tale about something like this?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know. She said it happened many years ago. She said it was something that her grandmother told her. Something happened one hundred, by now two hundred years ago. I think a farmer's son could control the elements. Or was it the animals? It doesn't matter. Anyway, I think because everyone was afraid of what the boy could do, here was a sacrifice. I don't remember if it was the boy or someone else. But it would make sense if it was he boy. That way they wouldn't have to worry about his strange powers."

Agdar shook his head, "I don't remember any of that."

"Really? I was sure grandmother told us that story."

"Grandmother didn't tell stories. Any tale she told had a lesson connected to it."

"I think the lesson in that story was don't do something that gets you spited and in turn your kid."

"I haven't nor has Idun done anything to be spited."

"Okay, so that's not the reason. There's no bad blood in our family. Do you suppose there is in Idun's family?"

"You know that there's not. Idun's family lines are good and strong."

"Are you sure this kid is yours?"

"Harald! Of course Elsa is mine."

"Well, you never know. Idun could've been with someone else. Someone who had a bad bloodline in his family."

"No. Idun has not been unfaithful. I don't like you doubting my wife's morals. If you're going to question her virtue then you can leave. Nevermind the frozen fjord, just leave somehow. Your crew can deliver your ship to you after the fjord thaws."

Harald held his hands up. "Sorry. I'm sorry, Agdar. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't really mean it. I was just thinking out loud."

"If you're going to think out loud, then perhaps you should _think._ "

After a few minutes of silence, Harald cautiously tried another suggestion. "Maybe you accidentally insulted someone. That person put a curse on your first born child."

"I thought of that but I can't think of anyone I might have insulted."

"Was Idun sick while she was carrying the child?"

"Not more than the usual sickness in the beginning."

"Did you two travel somewhere? Maybe she got infected."

"No, once we suspected that Idun was with child, she didn't travel."

"I don't know what to say. Maybe it was just a one time thing. Maybe your kid will grow out of it."

"We are praying that is the case."

"Maybe you can use this to your advantage?"

"What do you mean by that? How could I do that?"

"Well, you have competitors, right? Maybe you could arrange for an untimely snowstorm to happen."

"No. I'm not going to do that."

"I wasn't suggesting that you hurt anyone, just slow them down some. If you won't do that, then maybe you could make sure Arendelle always has the right amount of snow."

"No. I'm not going to use my daughter. She's not even a full day old."

"All right, sorry." There was silence between the two men for a moment. Harald asked, "How do you think people will react to what your kid can do? I've heard that sometimes people who are different are turned away."

"Are you saying that the people of Arendelle won't accept my daughter?"

"No, not exactly. I just want to make sure you're aware that there could be problems. Some people, not in Arendelle, but some people might be afraid. Fear makes people do some strange thinks."

Harald paused for a minute. He knew he'd risk alienating his brother but he had to speak his mind. "You know, you and Idun could always have another baby."

"We will have a second child, when we are ready."

Harald knew that Agdar wasn't understanding what he was saying. Harald tried again, "Of course it would take some time to recover but you and Idun could have _another_ baby."

Agdar narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'another' baby? Do you mean we'd have a baby to replace our daughter?"

"It could be for the best. This baby might not survive."

"Not survive? Why wouldn't our daughter survive?"

"Like I said, fear drives people to do things they never thought they would do. It would be horrible if please learned what she can do years from now and they took her away. It would be so hard on Idun.

"If you started over now, it might be better. I know it'll still be hard and hurt. Once you have another, normal, baby it will be all right."

"We would just start over? What would happen to Elsa?"

"It was a long, hard childbirth. Idun is probably still asleep. The baby's probably also still asleep. It's so brutally cold outside. I can't imagine that something so small would survive or suffer for long."

"You want me to put my newborn daughter out in this weather!? What do I tell Idun? Do I tell her that I sacrificed our daughter but we'll have another one so everything will be all right?"

"No, you don't have to anything. I could do it, to help you. Like I said, the childbirth was long and hard. I've heard of infants only lasting a day or two after something like that."

"What does a bachelor like you know about newborns?"

"You're right, I don't know much about babies. I'm just trying to help you figure this out. No one would have to know. I didn't say it would be easy. _Everyone_ would morn the loss of the tiny princess. Once she's passed on, I'd put her back. It'd look like she died in her sleep, which she most likely would have."

"No! I am not going to let you do anything to my daughter."

"I was just trying to help."

"Don't. I don't need or want your help if that's what you have to offer. The best way you can help is to not say anything about what's happened. Please stay away from my wife and daughter."

The King walked out of the room in disbelief. He couldn't believe his brother could or would suggest such an action. He was disturbed by Elsa's ability to create snow. He hoped that it wouldn't happen again. However, even if it did happen, he didn't want any harm to come to his daughter.

Entering the royal bed chamber, the King found that his wife was still asleep. Normally, that concerned him the Queen had gone through a lot. He decided that she needed the sleep.

Going over to the bassinet, the King looked in at his infant daughter. She was sound asleep. He let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. She looked like an ordinary newborn. There was no sign of snow around her. Again, the King said a silent prayer that his daughter wasn't abnormal.

Watching the tiny princess sleep, the King vowed that he would do everything he could so no harm would come to his daughter. Snow powers or not, she was _his_ daughter. She was his. He didn't think he deserved to be king if he couldn't or wouldn't protect his own daughter.

The King's brows furrowed at the memory of the conversation he had just had with his brother. He couldn't believe that Harald could come up with such a plan. The fjord needed to thaw so his brother could be on his way.

A sad smile formed on the King's lips. Somehow he didn't think his brother's plan would've worked. Something told him that if his tiny daughter could create snow, even just once, then she wouldn't perish in a snowstorm. It didn't matter how small she was. Leaving the room, a thought entered his mind. 'Perhaps my daughter's birth and the snowstorm weren't a coincidence.'

* * *

The Queen slowly began waking up. She was confused. 'Why was everything so sore? Why, if I've slept for so long, do I still feel so tired?'

Suddenly, everything that happened hours ago came back to her mind. She finally gave birth to a little girl. That sweet baby girl had an unnatural ability. Could her daughter become disastrous? Would she be destructive?

The Queen set up and stare at the bassinet. What will they do? She didn't know who she could turn to for help or advice.

'How did this happen? What caused my baby to have this malady? Was it some sort of disease? Could it be contagious? Would she grow out of it?

'Could Elsa be this way because of me? Did I give her this mystery disease? If I did, would future children be the same? Can I have any more children? Would that anger Agdar? Would this child and I be shunned from the kingdom?'

As such thoughts and questions raced through the young Queen's mind, a sound interrupted her thoughts. The sound was new but the Queen recognized it. The baby was crying.

'She's awake. What do I do? If I try to touch her or feed her, will her strange snow powers hurt me? Is what she has contagious? Will everyone in the kingdom have power over the snow? Did _she_ cause the horrible snowstorm? If a tiny newborn could create such havoc then what will she do when she's older?'

The newborn's cries became louder.

Idun looked around the room. What should she do? There was no one to ask for advice. There was no one to tell her what to do.

'I'm the Queen. No one should have to tell me what to do. I might be scared and I'm a new mother but I know that this little one needs comforting and nurturing.'

The Queen got out of bed and carefully leaned over the bassinet. There was nothing unusual. No snow, no flurries, not even a single snowflake. There was simply a newborn getting red and angry because she wanted the attention she deserved.

The Queen had been frozen by her fear. The sight of the newborn crying like that, changed her. Her early fears melted away.

'This isn't just any newborn. This is my child, my daughter. She is my Elsa.'

Idun scooped up the squirming and howling infant. Instantly, Elsa began to calm down. Idun was surprised at the power of such simple touch.

The young Queen, who was now a new mother, craddled her newborn daughter in her arms. "I was wrong to be afraid of you. You are an innocent baby. You have no more control in how you're born or what you're born to be than any of the rest of us. I pray to the Heavens that your ability to create snow happened only that one time. I hope and pray that this is true. However, if it is not to be and you have this strange ability, I will love you and protect you."

By now the infant had stopped crying. She seemed to be calmed by her mother's voice. Tiny Elsa had her large blue eyes fixed on her mother's face. When the young mother told her daughter that she would love and protect her, Elsa smiled. It was almost as if she understood her mother's words.

Idun smiled back at her infant daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Disney or the characters of Frozen.**

* * *

 **V**

* * *

 _Dedicated to M.W._

* * *

Despite no formal announcement, the birth of the princess did not go unnoticed. Since most of Arendelle had taken shelter in the castle, it didn't take long for the news to spread.

The villagers only knew that the new princess and Queen were doing well. They were grateful for that information. Hey knew in due time, the formal presentation of the new princess would be made.

In the servants quarters it was a different thing. Most of them, especially the maids, had seen the newest addition to the kingdom. Those who hadn't seen her yet were jealous of those who had. Though there wasn't much to be jealous about. They knew they'd eventually see the youngest royal.

In the servants quarters, somehow every subject lead back to the new baby.

"Have you seen her yet?"

"Yes, I have."

"Oh, you have. I'm so jealous. I wish I could see her but working in the kitchen, I have no reason to go up to the royal quarters.

"What is she like? Is she adorable? She probably is since the Queen is so beautiful. Isn't she lucky to be queen and now have a sweet baby princess."

The young brunette maid smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Yes, the princess is adorable. She looks almost like one of those china dolls Prince Harald brought for the Queen. She has large blue eyes and the palest of creamy skin."

"She isn't ill, is she? I knew a woman who had two sets of twins. In each one of the pairs, one of the babies was very pale. The pale baby was a lot smaller than the other one and hardly cried or ate. Both times, the poor thing didn't make it a month. Some said she was lucky to still have the other twin. But I'm sure it would've been harder to have only one baby instead of the two you gave birth to.

"It would be awful to lose the princess. I don't think the Queen could handle it, nor the King. It's too heartbreaking to think of."

As plump young maid came into the room. Hearing the last part of the conversation, she said, "Well, you don't have to worry about our young Elsa. She's usually a content and calm baby but she can howl like the wind when she wants to." It was true, Elsa didn't cry often. When she did cry, it was only thing she needed something. Otherwise, Elsa was a sweet tempered baby.

"So the princess is healthy? She is eating well?"

"Yes, it took a few tries but everything is going as it should. New mother and daughter are doing very well."

"Oh good, Gerda. You are so lucky to have been moved to that position. Being one of the Queens personal maids would be such an honor." She picked up her pillow and cradled it like a baby. "It must be so exciting to tend to the new princess. I'd image she was my own."

An older maid came into the room. "With those thoughts you will not have a chance to tend to the child. We must protect her as if she were our own but must never confused reality with our imagination. There's no place for that. There's no place for a maid who thinks of the child as her own, even if it's pretending."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am." The flighty young maid placed her pillow back on her bed.

"I don't understand all this talk and fuss about the child. Babies are a common occurrence. Women have been having them for ages, since the beginning of time."

"Oh but, Marta, this isn't just _any_ baby. This is a princess. I heard the last time there was a royal baby born, it was Prince Harald. That must have been over twenty years ago. I think twenty years is too much time to wait."

Marta shook her head slightly. She still didn't understand the fuss. "A royal baby is no different than any other baby. There is a lot of extra work when a baby is around. Speaking of work, I'm sure for many of you, your break is over."

"Yes, ma'am," came from several maids as they left the room.

Gerda straighten the skirt of her dress. "Marta, don't be so hard on her. She's just excited about the new princess. We all are."

"Yes, I agree it's exciting but Ingrid must learn to control her excitement. I've been at this a lot longer than you have. I've been in other kingdoms. I've known girls who were let go because they arose suspicions. Royal or not, parents don't want anyone pretending that their child is theirs."

"I'm sure Ingrid meant nothing by it but I'll make sure she understands."

"Thanks you, Gerda. It's hard to believe you and Ingrid started at the same time and you're about the same age. You are a good, hard worker."

"Thanks you, ma'am."

"You're willing to learn. That's good. I wouldn't be surprised if someday, you became the head maid."

Marta's comment flustered the young maid. "Well, well, tha-thank you very much, ma'am. If I am so lucky to become head maid, then I hope to make you proud."

* * *

Gerda entered the Royal Chambers. She found the Queen cooing over her daughter. Gerda waited for the Queen to address her.

"Hello, Gerda." The Queen paused for a moment.

"Good after, Ma'am. Did you need anything?"

"No, thank you, I don't need anything at the moment."

The Queen's brow furrowed. Gerda waited. She thought the Queen might need something after all.

"Gerda, have you noticed anything odd about Elsa?"

"Odd, Ma'am? What do you mean?"

The young queen hesitated. She didn't want to voice what had happened the day of her daughter's birth. If Elsa's strange ability was truly gone, then Idun didn't want it to resurface. She knew it was irrational to think that talking ability something could make it happen. However, an infant creating snow was also impossible. Who knew what could happen? "Has she ever felt too cold …or too hot? Has she ever done anything peculiar?"

Gerda shook her head, "No, Ma'am, I haven't noticed anything peculiar or odd about the princess. Is there something I should look for?"

"No, no, there's nothing. Never mind me. I think I simply have new mother's jitters. This little darling is perfect. I'm just nervous. I want to make sure I do right by her."

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Ma'am."

"Thanks you, Gerda. Oh and Gerda?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"If you do happen to notice anything odd, please tell me or the King right away."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Confused, Gerda left the room. What could the young Queen be worried about? Perhaps what she said was right. It was just new mother's jitters. Gerda knew towards the end of the Queen's pregnancy, she had read many books. Some of those books were fairytales. Perhaps the Queen had those fairytales in her mind. The young maid hoped it was something like that. She didn't want something to be wrong with the princess.

Much to the King and Queen's pleasure, Elsa did not have another episode like she did when she was born. Sometimes her skin felt cold but she was healthy otherwise.

What they and nobody else knew what Elsa did have further "episodes". When she was put to bed, she'd create simple snowflakes that drifted down around her bassinet. They were simple flurries, barely enough to even be a dusting. Elsa giggled and cooed at them. She quickly fell asleep watching the "mobile" she'd created.

* * *

A week later, much of the ice and snow had melted enough for the villagers to return home. The fjord was also thawing so Harald could return to the sea. However, before any of that could happen, they needed to present the princess.

They'd already celebrated Christmas and the new year. Today, it was time for one more celebration. Today was Princess Elsa's presentation. Even the weather was in their favor. It had warmed up significantly. It was still cold outside but no longer dangerously cold.

The small castle had been in a flurry of activity during the week leading up to this special day. Many things needed doing: cleaning, decorations and food. Elsa's infant gown needed the finishing touches.

During that flurry of activity, the Queen noticed something odd. She noticed the King's attitude toward his brother had changed. Things seemed strained between her husband and his brother. She always knew them to be close. Her normally even-tempered husband was often curt with Harald. She wondered what could've come between the royal brothers.

Idun also noticed Harald acted strange when she was in the room with Elsa. Idun had no idea why he eyed them the way he did. She did wonder once if he knew about what happened the night of Elsa's birth. She brushed that thought aside. That was impossible. She figured he was nervous around babies.

That and he'd been on land too long. She knew her brother-in-law was eager to get back to the sea. Every time the Queen thought to ask her husband about Harald, she had to tend to Elsa. Not having any siblings herself, Idun figured this was simply a phase brothers went through. While rocking Elsa to sleep, the Queen hoped her own children wouldn't go through such a phase.

Elsa had a tiny, white gown. There were pastel crocuses, daffodils and snowdrops embroidered on it. Magnificent lace outlined the panels of the extra long skirt. The King and Queen, along with many others, thought Elsa looked like an angel.

Festivities were daylong but at five-thirteen in the early evening, the bells chimed. It was exactly three hundred and fifty hours since the princess's birth. The crowd of villagers and dignitaries cheered as the new royal family stepped onto the balcony of one of the staircases.

"Presenting the first born daughter of King Agdar Karl Filip Oliver and Queen Idun Sonja Amata Dahlia. All rise to welcome Princess Elsa Freya Astrid Charlotta of Arendelle."

The crowd cheered again but that didn't bother tiny Elsa. She remained calm as her large blue eyes took in her mass of people. It was almost as if she knew someday she would be queen.

After Elsa's formal presentation, Gerda took her away so she could get some sleep. It had been a long day for the tiny princess. The King and Queen stayed, of course, to mingle with their guests and accept the well wishes.

Much later that night, the King and Queen were getting ready for bed. As the Queen braided her long dark hair, she peaked into the bassinet. Elsa was sound asleep. "She was so good today, wasn't she?"

"Yes, that was incredible. I've been to presentations where the baby howled the whole time. Today, though, Elsa hardly uttered a squeak. How could she, being only two weeks old, understand the significance of this day?"

"What can I say, Agdar, we have a brilliant daughter."

"She must be because the one and only time she fussed was when King Ulrik of the Southern Isles wanted to hold her. At first, he was offended by that but I told him she needed changing. I took her to Gerda. What did he say when I was gone? When I returned, you didn't look happy."

Idun let out an exasperated sigh. "That King Ulrik is really something. First, he didn't see why you needed to take the baby away. It wasn't because he wanted to see her more. He thought that was a woman's job and as King, you shouldn't have to do such a thing."

"So he's a chauvinist? You've run into many like him. You know how to handle men like that. Why did that upset you so much?"

"That wasn't the only thing. He told me, his thirteenth son, his youngest, is a few years old. He thought it might be a good idea to get things started for them."

"You mean …?"

"Yes, he was talking about an arranged marriage. Elsa's only two weeks old. She may end up in an arranged marriage but discussions about that won't start for a few years. That's what I told him. I also told him we'd keep his son in mind when the time comes. I highly doubt that's going to happen. If his son has a fraction of his father's arrogance, then that's too arrogant. I don't want my daughter wed to someone like that. I'm sure we can find someone else for Elsa."

Agdar smiled. His wife was getting worked up over something that wouldn't happen for many years. "Remember, Elsa's only two weeks old. Like you said, there's still plenty of time to think about that."

"I know, I know, I'm getting ahead of myself. It's just …"

"What is it?"

"I hope things will change by the time Elsa is old enough to think of marriage. I hope she doesn't have to rely on an arranged marriage. I think it would be wonderful if Elsa's could be queen without getting married. Having a husband won't make her smarter than she already is."

"A husband wouldn't detract from her. You aren't going to talk her out of marriage, when the time comes, are you?"

"No, of course not. I just want things better for my daughter. I want her to wed for love not out of an obligation or a sense of duty."

"Not all arranged marriages turn out bad, do they?"

The young Queen blushed. "No, no they don't."

* * *

After the formal presentation of Princess Elsa, things went back to normal. As normal as things could be with a newborn. The villagers returned to their homes. The fjords were thawed. Harald would return to the sea soon. The danger of the severe snowstorm had dissipated.

Even though it was still winter, the weather had warmed up considerably. The January sun shone bright in the clear blue sky. Slowly the feet of snow melted. The grounds were messy with the slushy snow and mud. Since it was so messy and there was the danger of her slipping, the Queen wasn't allowed outside. That didn't bother her much. She was grateful to spend time with her daughter.

The Queen may not be able to go outside but that didn't mean she couldn't show Elsa the beauty of the wintery weather. As the Queen held her infant, she looked out the doorway at their balcony. Elsa was tired and began to fuss.

The Queen rocked her in her arms while she sang a lullaby. While listening to her mother sing, Elsa drifted to sleep. "Sweet little one, don't you cry. May your heart be as light as a butterfly. Sweet little one, have no fear. Please know that we will always be near. Sweet little one, we'll never to part. For we will forever be in your heart. Sweet little one, to your heart, be true. And know we will always love you."

"Isn't that adorable? Mother and daughter are bonding."

The Queen spun around. She didn't know anyone had come into the room. "Harald, you surprised me. I thought you were going out to sea today."

"I am but I couldn't leave without seeing my niece."

Idun eyed her brother-in-law. She didn't like the way he said "niece". He said it as if there was something wrong with her daughter. He sounded upset or angry. Was he upset that Elsa would be the next one to have he crown and not him?

"Well, wouldn't let you go without saying good-bye to you."

"That's sweet. Could I hold her?"

Idun wondered if Harald was drunk. He was a little unsteady. His speech was slightly slurred. She didn't want him holding her infant daughter if he was impaired. "I'm sorry, I just got her to fall asleep. She's been fussy lately so I don't want her waking up, not yet."

"I won't wake her up. I just want to show her what she created."

"What are you talking about?" Did he know that Elsa created a few flurries? Her birth coincided with the snowstorm but there was no way she could've created it. It was simply a coincidence.

"Please, let me hold her," the prince insisted.

The Queen held her daughter close as she backed against the balcony doors. "No," she said firmly even though she was scared, "I'm sorry but you're not going to hold her."

"Give me her!" Herald lunged towards them.

Idun cried out in surprise as she opened the door behind her. She had no choice but to go out on the balcony. She pulled the door shut, hoping Harald's impairment would slow him. The Queen didn't know what she'd do next but that might buy her some time.

The temperature might be above freezing but it was still cold outside. The change in temperature and her mother's jerky movements woke up Elsa. As if she could tell something was wrong, she began crying.

As Agdar stepped out of the castle, he heard something strange. It was a sound that didn't belong. It was a baby crying. It wasn't just any baby; it sounded like Elsa but she wouldn't be outside. The way the baby cried alarmed Agdar. It sounded as if something was wrong.

Agdar followed the crying. It took him around to the side where their chambers looked out over the fjord. Looking up to their balcony, he was shocked. Idun was on the balcony without any wrap. She looked terrified as she clutched Elsa and held the door shut. Elsa's cry was insistent, as if something was terribly wrong.

Not knowing what he'd find, Agdar raced inside. He didn't know who or what was threatening his family but he had to protect them. He prayed for his family safety as he ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

Agdar pushed open the door to the royal quarters and was surprised. His brother was pulling on the balcony door and yelling, "Give her to me!"

"Harald!" The King didn't know why his brother was acting like that. He wanted answers. "Harald, step away from the doors. Now!"

Hearing his brother's voice shook him out of his drunken stupor. "Agdar? I , I …" He tried to explain but couldn't find the words. There was no way to explain that in a fit of rage, he wanted to harm the infant. He didn't want to hurt his brother but he thought it was best if the strange child couldn't use her powers. The only way he knew to stop those powers was to take away the baby.

Harald stepped away from the doors and watched his brother hurry to them.

"Idun! Idun! It's all right. It's me, you're safe."

Hearing her husband's voice, Idun opened the door. She was relieved to see him. She didn't know what she'd do if he hadn't come. She didn't know how he knew they were in trouble but she was grateful he was here.

Seeing his wife and daughter shivering, Agdar grabbed a blanket off the bed. He wrapped it around them. He kept his arms protectively around Idun's shoulders. "What happened? Why were you and Elsa out there?"

Idun glared at her brother-in-law. He looked uncomfortable, like he didn't want to be there anymore. The new mother didn't care if he was uncomfortable. She was going to tell what happened. Though, Idun hated the thought of hurting her husband.

"I don't know what happened. I was singing Elsa to sleep when Harald came in here. He wanted Elsa but I don't know why. He said he wanted to say good-bye before going to sea but he didn't seem right. He acted drunk."

"I was only trying to help," whined the drunk twenty-three year old.

"What do you mean you were trying to help?" Agdar first thought his brother was making moves on his wife. However the way he was talking, made the King think back to Harald's unthinkable suggestion. "What were you going to do?" The King sounded calm but he was furious. Was his brother planning on harming Elsa?

"I, I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." Harald realized how wrong he was.

Agdar shook his head in disappointment. "I think it's time you left. The fjords are thawed. Good-bye, Harald. Don't bother coming back, not if you're going to act like this."

"What? But … You mean you're choosing them over me, your own brother? You cant do that, I'm family."

"They, my wife and daughter, are my family. You are no longer welcome here."

"Agdar?" Idun looked at the two men. She didn't know what was going on between the brothers but she didn't want her husband to sever ties with his brother.

"It's all right, Idun. I know what I'm doing. Harald, you may return if and only if you've changed. I won't have you scaring or harming my family."

Idun was surprised. What did Agdar mean by that? Was Harald trying to hurt her or Elsa? Did Harald know about the one time Elsa created snow? Was he afraid of his own niece? Did that fear drive him to almost do something horrible? How far would he have taken things?

Idun now understood why things were tense between her brothers. No wonder Agdar seemed so stressed at times. She felt bad for her husband. In order to protect them, he had freeze out his only brother. She looked down at Elsa. She'd calmed down and was now asleep. It wasn't fair that Agdar had to lose one part of his family to keep another part safe.

The whole way down the stairs, Harald tried to change his brother's mind. Idun, who followed but by some distance, felt sorry for the prince. However, he'd brought this on himself.

As soon as Harald stepped out of the castle, a mass of snow fell off the roof and onto him. He was the only one covered in melting snow.

That set him off. He pointed to the infant. "See what she did! She's dangerous!"

"Nonsense!" Agdar couldn't believe his brother believed what he said. Elsa was oblivious to what happening. She was sound asleep in her mother's arms. She was just an infant, there was no way she could've moved that much snow. "It's just melted snow. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Moments earlier or later and you wouldn't have snow on you. Now go."

The royal family watched with sadness as Harald's ship left the dock. That was most likely the last time they'd see one another. Agdar smiled down at his wife and daughter. He had started a new family and he would do anything to keep them safe.

* * *

The years passed and Princess Elsa grew as children were likely to do. Elsa was an energetic yet polite child. She was quite when asked to be; for instance, when dignitaries were present. Most people thought she was shy. The toddler's blonde head peaked around her mother's skirt or her father's leg. It wasn't so much that young Elsa was shy, she was curious. She was a smart girl and it didn't take her long to learn if she was too loud, she'd be corralled by a nanny. She knew being quite, she'd be able to stay a little longer and see the new people.

When Elsa was with just one or both of her parents, she was a lively little girl. She'd run, giggle and play. She was a good little princess but that wasn't saying she didn't have her bad moments.

Like most children, sometimes Elsa would get frustrated. Being a princess made no difference to her. There were times when a tantrum was needed.

One of those times, Elsa didn't want to take her nap. Even though she'd yawned several times. With tears streaming down her face, the little girl insisted she didn't need a nap. The King and Queen's patience was wearing thin.

They knew they should rely on the nanny more often but they wanted to be as hands-on with their daughter as they could be. They each remembered what it was like being raised by nannies and servants. They knew their parents meant well but it was hard not seeing one or both of their parents for days.

Agdar and Idun didn't want that for their children. Yes, they would have nannies to help but they wanted to be the ones who raised their children.

Having tried everything they could think of, the King struggled to suppress a sigh. He had a meeting to attend to soon. "Elsa, please, you need to take your nap."

"No! I not tired!"

"Elsa." The King's voice was serious. It took a more stern tone.

The two-year-old stubbornly stated, "I. NOT. TIRED!" With each word she stomped her tiny foot. Each time she stamped her foot a small flurry of snowflakes spread out around her.

Elsa's parents stared at her. They were dumbfounded. They didn't know what happened was possible. They were confused, surprised, startled and maybe even a little afraid of their daughter. Other than that episode right after her birth, they didn't know Elsa could do anything like that. Was it possible that their daughter was dangerous? Did Elsa have the ability to harm them?

Those thoughts disappeared from Idun's mind when she heard her young daughter sobbing and shuddering that she wasn't tired. The Queen's heart ached for the small girl. 'Maybe she's just as confused as we are.' Idun gathered Elsa into her arms.

Little Elsa tried to wipe away her tears as she tried to control her crying. "Mamma, I not tired. Don't wanna a nap." She had several hiccups scattered throughout her statement.

Idun carefully cradled her daughter. "Shh, I know sweetie. I just want to hug you. Now can you calm down some. Today we won't talk about naps anymore, okay?" She smoothed down the blonde curls that surrounded the girl's head.

"Okay." Another hiccup.

The royal parents' hearts ached for their daughter. Questions raced through their minds as they watched Elsa fall asleep, despite her protests. The main question was what were they going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Disney or characters of Frozen.**

* * *

"Mamma?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Mamma, up," Elsa held her hands up, wanting to be picked up.

"You silly girl," Idun carefully lifted her daughter into her arms.

"Baby come t'day?"

The Queen smiled. "No, sweetheart, not today."

Although the young mother enjoyed being with child, she had forgotten about the aches and sleepless nights. She supposed having a toddler and an infant wouldn't bring sleep any quicker. However, Idun was grateful that they had servants to help if they needed them. She couldn't image having a large family with no outside help. Idun was often secretly in awe of the villagers. She didn't know how they did it.

"Baby come t'morrow?" The young princess interrupted the Queen's thoughts.

Her little girl had asked those questions ever since they told her, about a month ago, that she was going to be a big sister. "You little goose. Remember, the baby isn't going to come until later in the summertime. Springtime just started."

"Oh. I 'member. Have baby brover? Have baby sissy?"

"I don't know. Do you want a baby brother or a baby sissy?"

"Umm …" The girl pursed her lips as she thought. "Wanna baby sissy. We share dolls."

"That's sweet of you to share your toys. I have to put you down. You're getting to be a big girl."

The subject of babies seemed to have been dropped as Elsa went back to playing. Idun was much relieved as she rubbed her back. She didn't mind answering her daughter but some questions were repetitive.

Lately, Elsa has been asking a lot of baby related questions. Of course, the questions were simple, each a few words but they knew what the princess was asking: How did Mamma get the baby? Where did the baby come from if it's living in Mamma's tummy? Why did the baby live in Mamma's tummy? Were all mammas girls? Did all girls get to be mammas? Would she get to be a mamma? Idun was pleased her daughter was such a bright girl but sometimes her questions sent the King and Queen's heads spinning.

"Mamma?"

"Yes, Elsa?" The Queen hoped the three-year-old didn't want to be picked up again.

"Baby make snowf'akes?"

"I don't know, Elsa. Nobody knows."

That question has plagued the King and Queen since they discovered she was expecting their second child. They didn't know how Elsa had those mystical powers of snow. How could a person prevent or safeguard against something if the source or origins of the problem was unknown.

Not that Elsa was a problem. She was anything but that. She was a sweet, lovable girl. Everyone in the castle, in the kingdom for that matter, adored the fair-haired child.

The King and Queen loved their daughter very much. They didn't fear her because of her mystical abilities. They were afraid for her. They were afraid people's fear would control their actions.

So far, Elsa's power over winter weather has been simple. She could only make simple snowflakes. They didn't know when or if that would change. The royal parents didn't want someone misunderstanding their daughter, so they made Elsa promise not to use her powers around others.

At first, the small girl didn't understand why she shouldn't make snowflakes for other people. Making snowflakes made her happy and she wanted to make others happy. The King and Queen had to explain a few times that people would be sad because they couldn't make snowflakes. Elsa seemed to understand. She didn't want people sad. She only used her powers around her parents.

"Mamma?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Why pappa not a mamma?"

The Queen smiled to suppress a sigh. The questions were starting again. Her daughter wanted to know why her father couldn't be a mother. Idun didn't always know how to answer. This was one of those times. "Well, that's because Pappa is a boy. Pappas are boys and mammas are girls, remember?"

"Oh."

"I started out like a baby sister and Pappa was a baby brother." Idun knew she wasn't a sister and Agdar wasn't the baby brother but it was the only way she could think to explain things to Elsa. Right now, she understood baby brothers and baby sisters.

Elsa giggled at that thought. "No. Pappa no baby brover."

"Why not?"

"Pappa too big. Babies li'l. Li'l like dolls. Pappa not li'l."

"Is someone talking about me?"

Elsa looked at the door, towards the source of the deep voice. "Pappa! Pappa up."

"We've been talking about babies, again," said Idun. Her daughter's seemingly endless energy wore her out. "That and she likes being picked up."

"Really? Who likes being picked up?"

"Me! Pappa up! Pappa up!"

Agdar picked up Elsa. He didn't just pick her up, he tossed her into the air. Of course, he caught her. The King repeated that several times. Each time, Elsa giggled and squealed with delight.

Agdar set his daughter down. She tottered around the room in search of her toys. Her parents took the opportunity to talk. "Did you find anything?" asked Idun.

Agdar wearily rubbed his eyes as he shook his head. "No, so far, every book I've read has no answers." He's been searching for the reason for Elsa's power. Ever since they'd learned that Idun was expecting, Agdar had renewed his search for answers to the origin of their daughter's powers. "At least, nothing that fits. I've read about how some people think a person could turn evil by walking through some magicked air."

"Elsa is not evil," Idun said defensively.

"I know, I know and I didn't mean to suggest that she was." They both watched the little girl they adored as she played. The ribbon headband she wore wasn't keeping her unruly blonde curls in check. The midwife had been wrong. So far, Elsa's hair hadn't darkened, it stayed pale blonde. And she had a lot of hair. Even though she had only turned three a few months ago, her hair would soon be long enough to braid. "I'm sorry, Idun, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, I'm …I guess I'm just sensitive about Elsa. I worry about her, especially after you told me what your brother thought. Have you received any word from him?"

The King shook his head again, "No, I haven't heard anything. Maybe, for once, he decided to listen to me and is staying away." Agdar was glad he didn't tell his wife everything Harald had said. He didn't tell her that his brother wanted to sacrifice their daughter. He only told her Harald was afraid people would fear Elsa. He didn't want to cause her more anxiety. Worrying about Elsa and now expecting their second child made her anxious enough.

Idun rubbed her back. "You haven't found anything new?"

"I'm afraid not." Agdar hated to admit he hadn't discovered anything else. His research had come up with the same results. He found the same theories as when he searched soon after Elsa's birth.

Whether Agdar studied ancient or newer books, he found some version of similar theories. Many years ago, a man angered someone, be it another person, a troll or a god. The angered wronged one then put a curse on that man. Different theories suggested the first born was cursed with powers. Others suggested that the powers were suppressed until a descendent was born with such powers.

There were theories stating that the parents wished for their future child to be different. Or one or both of parents wished for something beyond their needs, they were greedy. In either case, the child had unnatural powers. Once those powers were discovered, neither child nor parents had any peace.

Another theory didn't make sense to the royal parents. Trolls were said to have a prophecy. A child would be born with powers to control the elements. Those powers would some day wreak havoc over the land. People would fear those powers and demand a sacrifice. There were conflicting outcomes depending on the source. Some stated that the one with the powers needed to be sacrificed. While other theories didn't specify who was sacrificed. It seemed that a sacrifice was needed to calm the angry and scared people.

Needless to say, the royal parents were frustrated and distressed. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't find any answers. At least, nothing that fit their situation. Everything they did find, seemed to predict imposing doom. No parent wished hardships on their child and the King and Queen of Arendelle were no different. They wanted what was best for their children.

* * *

As the weather warmed, Elsa was allowed to go outside with one or both of her parents. She enjoyed seeing everything in the courtyard. Every corner had something new for the curious girl to explore. Whether it was a flower, a small animal or bug Elsa made friends with it. The King and Queen were pleased that their daughter was so carefree and lighthearted. They were also glad that she was unaware of their concerns.

Elsa was very excited when the royal family journeyed outside the castle walls. They didn't do it often since the Queen was getting so far along with her pregnancy. Such outings were sometimes too much for the easily tired young mother.

However, when they did go into the village, Elsa eagerly greeted everyone they came across. The little girl thought of each person as her friend. That wasn't far from the truth. The people of Arendelle were devoted to the fair-haired princess, just as they were to her parents. Even the most crusty merchant wasn't unsusceptible to the small girl's soft laughter and bright smile. He often saved away small trinkets or candy to give to Elsa when the visited the village. Elsa wasn't spoiled by that. She shared her gifts with other village children.

Elsa was especially excited when they took a break at the edge of the forest. There was a clearing just passed the trees. There, they were shielded from the village and the castle. Idun and Agdar let Elsa run around. It was also the only place outside the castle that Elsa was allowed to use her snow powers.

They watched their daughter as she giggled while making simple snowflakes. Elsa never made a lot of snowflakes. She only created some light flurries around her. Sometimes, she only produced a handful of small flakes. But it was a way for Elsa to use some of her energy.

Idun and Agdar halfway hoped could use up her snow energy. If she could do that, then maybe she would lose them. They knew it was a long shot but they needed to try. They wanted to try anything as long as it didn't harm their daughter.

Elsa, of course, had no idea what her parents hoped for, or what they feared. As far as Elsa knew, there were other people who could create snow. She never saw anyone do what she could do so those people simply didn't live in Arendelle.

Making snowflakes was easy for the young princess. She didn't have to do much, other than to think about them, to create them. She didn't know how she did it, they simply happened. To the little girl, it was a little like seeing. She didn't know how she saw things, she just did. Being three-years-old, Elsa didn't have the capacity to understand or explain her snow powers.

Idun and Agdar smiled as they watched their daughter giggle as she ran in circles. Sometimes she made snow flurries but most of the time ever she simply ran. She was at the age when she liked to run every chance she could.

Idun absentmindedly held her growing stomach. She tried not to worry about her unborn child. She knew most expecting mothers did worry. She wasn't any different but she was concerned about something others were not. She hoped and prayed that their second child would be normal.

The young queen hated thinking that Elsa wasn't normal. She watched Elsa giggled as she chased after a butterfly. Their daughter was as normal as any other child. Elsa had no deformities. She wasn't a sickly child. She had her unnatural ability to create snow. That didn't mean Elsa was a bad child.

Agdar noticed his wife becoming tense. He had an idea about what she was thinking. He was thinking along those same thoughts. He supportively hugged Idun as they both said a silent prayer. Please let Elsa grow out of this. Please let nothing such as this happen to our second child.

* * *

One morning, midyear, the Queen and princess wandered on their way to Arendelle. They were on their own that day. The King was away on business. He'd been away for a few days and was due back that evening. He didn't want to be away for too long as his wife got closer to giving birth. There was still a month or more to wait but he didn't want to take any chances.

Idun understood why Agdar was so cautious and concerned. To easy his worries, she did agree to have guards and possibly some servants accompany her if she went to Arendelle. Not that the Queen expected anything to go wrong. Arendelle has always been a peaceful place. It was just the kind of place where she wanted to raise her children.

Idun knew it was possibly foolish to leave the castle when she was a little over a month away from giving birth. She knew Agdar should be back the next day but she was tired of being in the castle. The Queen knew once the baby came, it would be harder to break free from the daily obligations to raise a family and run a kingdom.

Besides, it was a beautiful late spring day. Idun has always enjoyed the warm weather. She loved feeling the sun. She remembered running through fields of wildflowers when she was a young girl. As a queen, she knew she could never do that. However, she could enjoy the leisurely stroll to the village.

Next to her, Elsa wore with a solemn expression on her face. She was disappointed that Gerda, Kai and a couple of guards were with them. Elsa knew and liked Gerda and Kai better than some of her other servants. The little girl missed her father and wanted to have time alone with her mother. And her mother had already told her she couldn't make any snowflakes. She loved making snowflakes for her parents. She thought it made them happy. Elsa didn't want to get in trouble so she kept her frosty abilities in check.

"Mamma, pretty?" Elsa pointed to some flowers when Idun suddenly felt a cramp in her abdomen. The pain left as quickly as it had appeared. Idun tried to ignore it.

"Yes, Elsa, it's pretty." She smiled and named the flower even though she was sure Elsa wouldn't remember it.

They continued on their way when Idun felt another cramp. This time she couldn't ignore it. It was so sharp, she cried out.

"Mamma?" Elsa looked up at her mother. She didn't know what was going on.

"Mamma's all right." Idun tried to reassure her young daughter. "Mamma just has a little bit of a tummy ache."

"Ma'am?" Gerda was by the queen's side instantly.

"I'm all right, Gerda. It's nothing. I'm afraid breakfast didn't agree with me."

Another sharp pain came from the Queen's abdomen. It was so sharp that it knocked the Queen to her knees. The guards and servants knelt beside her. They knew they needed to assist her anyway that they could.

"Mamma! Mamma!" cried Elsa. She was scared. She put her chubby little toddler hand on her mother's shoulder then pulled it away when Idun groaned.

Idun tried to steady her breathing as she attempted to stand. She didn't want to scare Elsa but something was wrong. It was the middle of June but the baby wasn't expected until late July at the earliest. Idun wished Agdar was here. With the guards help, she stood.

Idun tried to breathe through the pain. She didn't want to scare Elsa any more than she already was. "Elsa," Idun was just a scared as her daughter. She hated seeing the tears in her little girl's eyes. "Elsa, I need you to be a big girl." The toddler nodded uncertainly. "Mamma needs your help. I need you to go over there and pick some of those flowers. Mamma is getting sick and those would make me feel better."

The little girl ran as fast as her three and a half year old legs could carry her to the edge of the field. She carefully picked the flowers while she watched her mother and the others.

With Elsa away from them and distracted, Idun whispered, "I think the baby is coming but I can't have it here. I can't have my child in a field." She tried to stifle her cries as another severe cramp hit her. Wasn't it too early? She chided herself for being so foolish. She didn't need to go to Arendelle. She could've enjoyed the spring day just as well in the courtyard or garden.

"No, Ma'am, you won't be having this babe in a field. We'll find someone to help."

The two guards supported the Queen as Gerda tried to comfort and calm her. Kai went to the closest farmhouse hoping to find some help. They were in luck, the housewife and her grown daughter were home. They would gladly help the Queen in her time of need.

With all of their help, the Queen got to the farmhouse. She was already exhausted walking that short distance. How could she go through childbirth? She prayed this time wouldn't take as long as it did when Elsa was born. She wanted her husband nearby.

Elsa quietly followed with a handful of daisies. She was scared and confused. She didn't know what was going on. One of the guards borrowed a horse so he could go get the King. The little girl was relieved that her father was coming home early. He would know what to do.

The two women, mother and daughter, hurried around the house. They had blankets and other things. There was so much going on and everyone was in such a hurry, Elsa didn't know what was happening. She was relieved that Gerda and Kai there. She saw them regularly and knew them best. She knew her mother would get the help she needed.

Before they moved the Queen to a bed, she remembered about Elsa. "Elsa. I need her to be somewhere else. She can't be here. I don't want her here …in case …" She didn't finish her thought but the adults knew what she meant.

"Shh, don't think such things, Ma'am," said Gerda. "You and your new little one will be all right. Remember, women have been having babes for years. You will do fine."

"I, I know, but I don't want to worry about Elsa. I want her safe."

"I have an aunt who lives nearby," volunteered Kai. "She is good and kind. She'd be honored to help. I could take Elsa there."

Idun nodded as more birth pangs gripped her. "Thank you. Take her to your aunt. I need to see her. Elsa?" Kai brought the little girl over to her mother's side. The small girl's eyes were large with fear. "Elsa, listen to me. I need you to be a big girl. Kai is taking you to his aunt. There, you can pick strawberries."

"Straw-breeze?"

"Yes, strawberries. Be a good girl and I, I love you."

"I love you, Mamma." Elsa didn't know what was going on. Why was she being sent away? She like strawberries a lot but shouldn't she stay with Mamma? Shouldn't she be here when Pappa came? She always greeted him when he came home, unless that was after bedtime. Wouldn't he miss her?

Kai held his hand out to the young princess. "Come on, Miss Elsa, let's go visit my aunt so Gerda and the nice women can help your mamma feel better." He was surprised the Queen had remembered that he'd mentioned one time that his aunt grew strawberries. That was one of the reasons why both the King and Queen were so admired by the kingdom. They were so caring of the subjects. He hoped the Queen wouldn't have any complications.

Elsa placed her tiny hand in Kai's much larger on. It felt strange to the little girl. She'd only ever held onto her mother's or father's hand.

Before they walked through the door, Elsa remembered she still had the flowers in her hand. She had to leave them with her mother. They would help her feel better, wouldn't they?

Elsa let go of Kai's hand. She ran back into the room. She carefully set the flowers on a side table. Kai softly called for her and she returned to him. Elsa looked back at her mother as they left the house. Being a bright girl, Elsa knew something wasn't right. Her mother wasn't simply sick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Disney or characters of Frozen.**

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

In the royal chambers, Queen Idun looked down at the small bundle in her arms. She couldn't help smiling. When her husband entered the room, she was glad to see him. She was relieved that he got there in time. He arrived in time to hear their daughter's first cries.

"Agdar, I'm sorry, I should've known better …"

"Shh, please don't worry about it. Everything worked out. How are you feeling?"

The Queen winced slightly as she shifted. "I'm still a little uncomfortable but I can handle it. I'm glad this little one didn't take as long as Elsa did. I don't know what I would have done if I had to go through another long childbirth. I'm relieved the guard found you it time. Those women were so helpful but I wanted to know you were near."

Agdar looked lovingly down at his wife and new daughter. "Like I said, everything worked out all right." His expression suddenly became one of concern. "Any signs of anything unusual?"

Idun studied the days old infant in her arms. Every fiber of her being hoped that they'd never have to worry about their new daughter like they did with Elsa.

"Idun? Is there anything wrong?"

"I'm sorry. No, I haven't noticed anything but could it still be too early?"

"I don't think so, by the time Elsa was this old, we knew something was wrong."

A soft knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Looking at the door, they saw Gerda. A little blonde head peaked around the door frame into the room. "Excuse me, Ma'am, Sir," said Gerda, "I think someone wants to meet the new princess."

"Come here, Elsa. It's all right."

The little girl hesitated. She looked uncertain. "Mamma?"

"Mamma is all right. You can come see her," said her father. Little Elsa looked at her mother and father then at Gerda.

"But Mamma sick?"

"No, sweetie, your Mamma's right as rain though I'd bet she's a little tired. Go on, go see your Mamma and sister."

"Sissy? Mamma and sissy?"

"Yes, Elsa, come see Mamma and your sister."

Elsa hurried to her father but was shy of her mother. She was still a little afraid. The last time she saw her mother, things were chaotic and scary for the small girl. All she knew then was her mother was very sick and hurting. But if Papa said everything was all right, then it must be safe to see Mamma. Papa wouldn't lie. Once Elsa was with her parents, Gerda closed the door. She wanted to give the young family some time together.

Elsa held her arms up to her father. "Papa, pick up, p'ease?"

Agdar picked up his daughter. He tried to have her stand on the bed but she held tight to him as she studied her mother. To the little girl, she looked all right. Like Gerda said, maybe she was a little tired. Her mother did look a little different, then Elsa realized what it was. Idun had her dark hair down in a long braid. Elsa smiled, it was pretty. She'd never seen it like that. She was so glad her mother was safe and sound. "Mamma, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Meet your new sister, Anna."

Elsa's blue eyes traveled down to the newborn in her mother's arms. Her face lit up. She seemed surprised to see the infant. "Baby sissy? Baby Anna, mine?"

"She's your baby sister and you'll help take care of her. You'll be a good big sister and watch over her, won't you?"

Elsa nodded. She was enthralled by her new sister. Wanting to get closer, Elsa knelt on the bed with Agdar supporting her. She'd never seen a baby before. She didn't understand how or why her sister was here. The tiny sister looked small like one of Elsa's dolls. But she wiggled and made soft noises. How could a person be so small? "Baby Anna tiny."

"Yes she is. That's why you have to be careful around her."

Again, Elsa nodded. She tentatively reached out to touch Anna's hand. She looked to her parents for permission. Both Idun and Agdar smiled warmly as they nodded. They hoped for their daughters to have a strong bond.

Elsa touched Anna's tiny hand and gasped. She smiled as she looked at her parents. "Soft," she whispered. She was in awe of her little sister. Anna looked like a doll but she was a real little person. Elsa giggled when Anna sneezed. It was so cute and funny.

The blonde girl's smile faded and she covered her ears when Anna started crying. How could something so small make so much noise? What was wrong? Elsa was worried, did she do something to hurt her sister? She didn't want to do that. She'd only known Anna a few minutes but she loved her dearly.

"Papa? Mamma? What's wrong? Did I break Anna?"

Agdar smiled tenderly at his daughter, "No, sweetie, that's just how Anna tells us she needs something. She's probably hungry. Let's leave your mother and sister alone."

Elsa didn't understand why they needed to be alone but she was glad to leave the crying. "I love you, Mamma. I love you, Anna."

"I love you, Elsa and Anna loves you too." Idun kissed her blonde daughter's head before Agdar picked her up and set her down.

As father and daughter left the room, Idun untied the top of her nightgown. Nursing her newborn, she couldn't be happier. They had two adorable daughters. It didn't seem like Elsa was jealous of her sister. In fact, Elsa seemed to be protective. Idun was so proud of her little girl. She and Agdar had a perfect little family.

* * *

The royal family stood on the balcony. It was a perfect summer day. All of Arendelle and then some stood before them. It was time for Anna's formal presentation.

"Presenting Princess Anna Kirstin Ingrid Rosa of Arendelle!"

Big sister Elsa covered her ears and baby Anna giggled and cooed as the bells chimed and the crowd cheered. The Queen and King smiled at one another. So far they hadn't seen anything unusual with their new daughter. It looked like their prayers had been answered. They still didn't know why or how one daughter had powers over an element yet the other didn't. They couldn't help hoping that one day Elsa would outgrow her powers.

Once the bells stopped, Elsa uncovered her ears. She leaned closer to Anna and her mother. Agdar shifted his oldest daughter so she was closer to them. Elsa kissed her baby sister on her forehead. That sent the crowd into more cheers and applause. Arendelle adored the young royal family.

Anna's blue eyes were large with wonder. There was so much to take in. She may have been only two weeks old, three hundred and fifty hours old to be exact, but she was so alert. Idun noticed Anna was much like her sister in that way. Both of her daughters were alert and eager to learn.

* * *

A few weeks after Anna's presentation, Anna was supposed to be asleep but the infant princess didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to miss out on anything. Elsa was also supposed to be sleeping but she woke up when Anna started crying.

Elsa climbed out of her bed and toddled over to her sister's bassinet. After pushing a chair closer to the bassinet, Elsa climbed up. Anna stopped crying when her older sister peaked over the edge of the bassinet. The break in the crying was short lived. Even as a baby, Anna knew Elsa couldn't do what she wanted. Elsa couldn't pick up the infant. Anna resumed crying.

Elsa didn't know what to do. As far as Elsa was concerned, crying meant you were sad and she didn't want that for her baby sister. What could the young princess do? She wondered, what made her happy when she was sad? Elsa got an idea. Snowflakes made her happy but could she do that for Anna? Deciding it would be all right since Anna was family, Elsa made a few simple snowflakes. They danced above the bassinet.

At first Anna didn't notice. She was too busy crying. "Anna, look." Anna opened her eyes as Elsa formed a few more snowflakes. The baby princess stared in amazement. She'd never seen anything like that. Forgetting about why she was upset, Anna giggled and cooed as she reached for the small, simple flakes.

Their parents entered the room and were shocked when they saw the snowflakes. They were terrified that Anna was creating them. What were they supposed to do with two daughters who could control the wintery elements?

They were received when they realized Elsa was the one who was making the snow. Their relief didn't last long. Both were hit by a new fear. Would Elsa harm Anna?

"Mamma, Papa, look! Anna like snow." Elsa sounded so proud of herself.

The King and Queen cautiously went over to their daughters. They didn't want to startle or alarm Elsa. The little girl stopped making snowflakes when their parents came over. Agdar picked up Elsa while Idun checked on Anna.

"Anna not sad now. I make Anna happy." Elsa smiled. She was proud of herself for finding a way to help.

Idun let out a sigh of relief, "Anna's all right. The snow didn't bother her."

Agdar was also relieved. He hugged the daughter he held. "Yes, you do make Anna happy, but you have to be careful. You don't want to make Anna cry, do you?"

"No, Papa. I not make Anna sad. I make Anna happy. I good sissy to Anna."

"All right, just remember you have to be careful."

"Yes, Papa."

"That's enough play for now," said Idun, "I know there are two little girls who need to be asleep."

* * *

As time moved on, everyone was healthy and happy in the humble kingdom. The King and Queen never saw any signs of Anna having anything like Elsa did. Much to their relief, Anna was a happy, normal little girl. There was no controlling any sort of elements, winter or otherwise.

After the new year, everyone was often tired but that was to be expected with a three-year-old and a six-month-old to keep track of. The two princesses seemed to have endless energy. They were sometimes mischievous but for the most part, they were good girls.

Elsa had become very interested in books and stories. Even though she was only four, the King and Queen had started teaching her letters and numbers. The little girl didn't know how to read but that didn't stop her from pretending. She liked to help take care of her sister. Sometimes, while the Queen or Gerda were tending to the baby princess, Elsa would "read" her a story. Often Elsa had the book upside-down but she was serious about reading. Mainly she told the story from memory or made it up.

Once Elsa was old enough to understand and recognize letters and simple words, she would actually read to Anna. Sometimes, Anna would sit next to her. Anna was amazed by her older sister. As far as she was concerned, Elsa could do anything. She looked up to her big sister and wanted to be like her when she got older.

Other times, the two-year-old girl would toddle around her sister as she read. There was so much to see and do. For Anna, sometimes one day wasn't enough time to do everything she wanted to do. Anna seemed to have an endless source of energy.

* * *

Weeks turned to months and months turned into years. One night after the girls had had a full day of playing in the courtyard, the two girls were very tired. They were supposed to be asleep but Elsa couldn't sleep. She'd realized something that bothered her. Worried, the little girl climbed out of bed. She quietly snuck out of their shared room. Elsa tiptoed down the hall to her parents' room. She softly knocked on the door. "Mamma?"

Idun was surprised to see Elsa at the door. She hoped she didn't have an upset stomach. Idun was aware after the fact that her girls had snuck out extra sweets. "Are you all right?"

"Mamma? Can I, um, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can always ask me anything. Come here, what is it, Elsa?" Idun was alarmed and worried when she saw the tears forming in her daughter's eyes. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Anna can't make snowflakes." Idun understood. Her eldest was worried because her youngest didn't have her ability to create snow. Elsa had no way of knowing that their parents worried that the opposite would occur.

Idun gathered her daughter into her arms. "It's okay. Anna isn't supposed to make snowflakes."

"I can." Elsa's tears fell steadily from her blue eyes. "No one else does but I can. Is, is there something …wrong …with me?"

"Oh, Elsa, no." Idun hugged her hurting daughter tightly. She hated that Elsa doubted herself, that she thought something was wrong with her. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are my perfect little Elsa. Just as Anna is my perfect little Anna. I wouldn't change anything about either one of you."

"Then why can I make snowflakes but no one else can?"

"You are a very special little girl. I don't know why you can make snowflakes but even if you couldn't, you'd still be special to me and your father. We love you and Anna very much. You know that, right?" Elsa nodded as she nuzzled against her mother.

"Anna shouldn't worry about not being able to make snow like you do. Like I said, your Papa and I love both of you very much." Idun silently wiped away her own tears as she rocked her growing girl back to sleep.

* * *

One night when Elsa was almost six and Anna was three, they were playing in their room. The King and Queen entered the room. "All right, you two, it's time for bed." That statement was met with a couple of frowns. "Oh, enough of those frowns," said the Queen. "Come on, scoot, you two. Let's get ready for bed. There will be more time for playing and fun tomorrow."

As each princess was helped into their nightgown, the girls chattered about what fun they'd had that day. They also chatted about what they'd done tomorrow. The King and Queen took turns tucking in and kissing each daughter good night.

Agdar had to shake his head when his youngest told about her day. Anna seemed to be fearless. Many times a day he'd have to get her off a bookcase or a suit of armor that she'd climbed onto. Even if she fell, it wasn't a big deal to the little girl. She'd cry some over a scrapped knee but the tears quickly dried up and she was on her next adventure. The King wondered many times if fearlessness was Anna's power like Elsa's was the ability to create snow.

Even though the girls had protested bedtime, it didn't take long for them to fall asleep. Obviously, they were more tired than they realized.

About an hour after falling asleep, Elsa heard her name. "Eltha? Eltha, are you awake?" It was Anna.

"Anna, go back to sleep," said a tired Elsa.

"Eltha? Eltha, pleath wake up," said the three-year-old in the next bed. "I'm thcared."

That woke up Elsa. She also sat up. "Why are you scared?"

"I had a bad dream. A thnow monthter wath chathing me. I don't like thnow if it maketh thnow monthterth."

"You don't like snow? Not even my snow?"

The younger princess shook her head. "No. Thomeone might make a thnow monthter from it."

"Anna, it was just a bad dream. It's over now. It wasn't real. Go back to sleep and think happy thoughts."

"No, it wath big and thcary and had loth of big teeth."

Elsa got an idea. "Would you be scared of a snowman I made?"

The young redhead wasn't sure so she didn't answer. Sensing her sister's hesitation, Elsa climbed out of bed. She went to the middle of the room, between their two beds.

Elsa closed her eyes as she thought about creating snow. It didn't take long for a small pile of snow to form. Elsa had to think hard to create the small, simple snowman. While she did that, Anna watched with amazement and curiosity.

Elsa was proud of the small snowman she'd created. It was only a little over a foot tall but she was excited. That was the first time she'd done something like that. With sparkling eyes and a smile, Elsa turned to her sister. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Forgetting about her dream, Anna clapped and giggled then got out of bed. She ran over to her sister and hugged her. "I love you, Eltha!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Disney or characters of Frozen.**

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" called out Anna as she ran down the stairs. She wasn't alarmed. She was excited. Finding her father, she repeated, "Papa! Papa! Papa!"

The King matched his daughter's excitement. "Anna, Anna, Anna, what is it?"

The little girl took a moment to catch her breath. "Papa, I saw lights on the lake. What're they doing? "

"They're harvesting ice."

"Harvesting ice?" Her blue eyes grew large. She'd never heard of such a thing. "You mean, like Gerda harvests turnips? Are they ice farmers? Do they grow ice like Elsa grows snow?"

The King winced slightly when Anna mentioned Elsa's icy ability. He hoped his daughter didn't speak so casually about it. "No, sweetie, they don't do that. The water freezes naturally. When it gets to a certain thickness, it's harvested it by cutting and pulling it out of the lake."

"Ohh. Could we go help?"

"Well, it's best if we leave it to the ice harvesters. They know what they're doing."

"But Papa," Anna climbed onto her father's desk, "it looks like it'd be fun. Couldn't we go and try? Wouldn't they be impressed by what Else can do?"

"Anna," the King said sternly, "No one other than you, your mother and I can know what your sister can do. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes, Papa." She looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't really mean that. I just sometimes wish we could share that. I wish sometimes that I could do something neat like what Elsa does." After being quiet for a moment, Anna asked, "Papa, why can't I make snowflakes like Elsa?"

He softened, hearing his daughter wishing for something he never wanted either of his daughters to have. "I don't know, but it doesn't make you less important because you can't. You know that, right?" He lifted her chin so he could catch her eyes. "Your Mama and I love both of you so much."

A smile spread on the little girl's face. "I know that, Papa. Could we go to the ice harvesting?"

"I don't know. I'll have to see."

"You're the king, Papa. Can't you just tell them what to do?"

"Being a king, or any type of royalty, is not about bossing people around. In fact, if a king only bossed everyone, he wouldn't be a very good king."

Anna hugged her father. "Then you're a great king 'cause you're not bossy at all."

"Thank you." He lifted his daughter off his desk. He knew she was growing fast but he hadn't realized she weighed that much more than the last time he'd picked her up. "Do you have rocks in your pockets?" he joked. "I didn't think you were getting so big."

Anna stood proud. "I'm getting bigger, Papa. Soon, I'll be as big as Elsa." The sisters were a few years apart. The King didn't know if that was possible, but he smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm. Anna giggled as she reached into her pockets. "I do have rocks in my pockets."

"Why is that?" The King couldn't image why his youngest would go around carrying the various sizes of rocks she pulled out of her pockets.

"They're trolls. I heard a story 'bout the trolls so I found these in the courtyard. They're my friends, for when I can't go to the village to see my other friends. I'm gonna dress them up. Mamma said I could use some of the left over ribbons." Anna smiled as she spread out two larger rocks and several smaller ones. "These are the papa and the mamma, the king and queen. These are their children, the princes and princesses."

The King liked that his daughter had such an active imagination but he didn't want her believing her own imaginings. "Anna, you know the trolls are just a story? They aren't real."

Anna giggled again. "I know that Papa. Just like I know that the trees, flowers and animals don't really talk. It's just fun to pretend they do. But you never know, maybe someday, it'll be real. Elsa can make snow. Maybe there is magic and we just have to find it."

The King tried to not look as worried as he felt. He couldn't handle any more magic.

*S*N*O*W*

A few days later, the Royal Family went to the frozen lake where the villagers were setting up to harvest the ice. More people than usual were at the lake since royalty was there.

Usually, only the men harvested the ice. Their wives stayed home at the village, preparing food for the festival-like gathering afterwards. Harvesting ice was extremely strenuous. During this season, the men needed to regain their energy quickly. If conditions were right, they could harvest every few nights for a few weeks. If there wasn't so many lakes and ponds, they would have to work so hard. But they enjoyed the honest, hard work into the winter.

Instead, that night, the festivities came to the frozen lake. Tents had been pitched near the lake to protect the food and to provide shelter. Stoking a bonfire, the women kept the food and beverages warm.

Piled under wools and furs, the young princesses, the King and Queen as well, looked on in amazement. None of them had ever seen anything like harvesting the ice.

Several men gathered along the shore of the frozen lake. Due to the many layers of furs, the men looked huge. However, they were dwarfed by the massive horses that were hooked up to what looked like ploughs. Those draft horses couldn't possibly go on the ice, thought the young girls. Wouldn't they fall through?

As the men guided the horses, Anna peaked between her mittened hands. She didn't want to watch if the horrible happened. At the same time, she didn't want to miss a moment. Elsa nudged her sister. She pointed to the horses hooves. They weren't wearing regular horseshoes. They had spikes on the bottom of their horseshoes.

The ploughs weren't made like those for turning the soil in the fields. These ploughs were like saws, sharp enough to cut the ice. Men guided the horses completely across the lake. No tragedy struck. How thick was the ice?

Once the ice had been cut into strips, the horses were pulled from the ice. As some men removed the ice ploughs from their harnesses, others took large handsaws from their sleighs. In unison, those men plunged the saws into the ice, cutting it into giant squares.

The ice cutting was well planned. It was almost as if it had been choreographed into a dance. Their deep voices boomed out a song. That song set the rhythm that kept them in unison.

Some of the men used something like a pitch fork to break apart the blocks of ice. Once the blocks were separated, some men used poles to push the chunks of ice to where they wanted them. Other men used giant tongs to hook the squares of ice out of the water.

The ice cubes were enormous. They had to be at least two feet square. How would they ever transport something so large?

As the sun set, lanterns were lit. Even out on the frozen lake, lanterns dotted the area. Something like this must have been what Anna saw a few nights ago.

The men now used axes to split the ice into more manageable blocks. They worked in unison, almost like a machine. Men on one side of the ice cubes struck down. Then the men on the other side swung, working on splitting the ice. After a few strikes, the ice cleanly broke in half. With the poles, they pushed the ice across the remaining frozen lake, towards the shore.

The horses now had flatbed sleighs attached to their harnesses. With those giant tongs, they lifted the ice onto the sleighs. Once they filled the sleighs, they waited instead of leaving. The men knew where they were going but the girls didn't. The young princesses didn't really care. They'd seen the most exciting part.

Idun smiled at the sight of a young boy, with what looked like a young reindeer. He imitated what the men were doing. He'd had some trouble but finally pulled a much smaller ice cube onto his small sled. The boy looked to be about the same age as her daughters.

There were a few other children but they stayed close to the tents. They either helped in some way or played away from the lake. Children didn't seem to be allowed near the lake. That little boy didn't seem to have anyone specific to look after him. Various men gave him tips or helped him when he needed it, but mostly he was left alone. Idun wondered about his parents.

While she didn't personally know every person in the village, she knew much of what went on with her subjects. She didn't remember anything happening to a family with a young blond boy. Idun mentally shook herself. She knew she shouldn't look for trouble where there wasn't any. This boy could belong to one of these men. He was simply following in his father's footsteps.

*S*N*O*W*

The young princesses giggled uncontrollably as they played with the snow Elsa had made inside. Elsa was getting better at making more snow. There was enough snow in their playroom for both of the girls to make snowmen. As they started to run out or as it melted, Elsa would make more.

The King entered the room but stopped short when he saw the snow. Snow almost covered the entire floor. He watched in shock as his daughters took turns sliding down created snow piles. Elsa made all this snow? He didn't know she could create so much. Were her powers getting stronger instead of weakening?

Fear built up in him. Fear of his daughter's abilities being discovered grew to almost a panic. What would happen if someone else had entered the now snowy room? His brother's warnings of people revolting against his daughter and her ability filled his head. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

"Elsa! Anna! What are you doing?"

The girls jumped hearing their father's stern voice. He rarely yelled at them. They looked at one another. What had they done wrong?

"We're just playing, Papa," said Elsa with a softer than usual voice. She didn't like feeling like she'd done something wrong.

Anna went over to her father. She held up her red mitten covered hand. "Do you wanna play with us?"

"No. Enough. You can't do this. You can't have all this snow inside the castle."

"Aww, but Papa," whined the girls.

"Your father's right," said the Queen as she came into the snowy room. She placed a hand on her husband's arm, trying to calm him down. "If you're going to create snow indoors, you'll have to create less of it. It's getting harder to keep the secret. When there were smaller amounts, I could explain to the servants that you two brought snow in from the outside. This," she waved a hand towards the piles of snow and snowmen, "I couldn't explain."

Elsa looked down at her bare hands then over to Anna's mittened ones. For the first time, Elsa felt guilty, ashamed of her icy ability. She thought her snow made her family happy. She thought she understood why she couldn't create snow around other people. She didn't want to make them sad because they couldn't make snow. But now her parents were telling her she was creating problems. She didn't want to make things hard for anyone. In a small voice, she said, "I'm sorry."

The expression on her daughter's face nearly broken the Queen's heart. She hadn't meant for Elsa to feel bad. Elsa was a kind soul and often very sensitive. "Elsa, sweetie, I don't want you to feel bad but you have to be more careful. If you're going to make snow inside, then make only a small amount."

A small grin formed on the little girl's face. "Okay, Mamma, I promise I'll be more careful."

"That's my good girl. Now, before this melts, why don't you show me what you've made."

Anna gleefully trotted through the snow with her boots. She was pleased that her whole family was playing in the snow.

*S*N*O*W*

After a day of playing outside, the two sisters were inside, removing their coats when Anna remembered her hat was stuck in the tree. "Oh no, my best hat's still out there. Mamma told me not to wear it when playing. But my ev'ryday hat's still wet from yesterday. I had to wear something."

From the window, they could see Anna's hat. It was caught in the branches. The little green hat looked like a left over summer leaf. Both girls wondered how they'd get it down. The tree was on this side of the palace wall. "I could probly climb the tree and get it," said Anna.

Even though climbing trees wasn't Elsa's favorite thing to do, she didn't think Anna should do that. "I'll do it," said the blonde princess as she eyed the tree. Why did Anna have to throw her hat so high? "I'm taller. I should be able to reach it better. You stay in here where it's warm."

Elsa put back on her coat. She didn't need it. Even as a little girl, the cold didn't bother her. She wore a coat so she wouldn't worry her parents. Now that Elsa was seven, she sometimes sensed their anxiety about her snow powers. Even though she was different, Elsa didn't like being different. Being a princess made her different enough. Elsa did what she could to blend in. And not wearing a coat in the blustery north winters wasn't going to make her like all the others.

Elsa trudged through the snow, over to the tree. There wasn't a lot of snow. Much of it had been tamped down during their playing. At the tree, Elsa looked up at Anna's hat. Why did she have to throw it so high? She wondered if she climbed the tree and got on the wall, would she be able to reach it? There was only one way to find out.

From inside, Anna watched her sister climb the tree. Anna knew that Elsa didn't care for climbing trees. That was something Anna liked to do. Everyone thought of Elsa as the studious one and Anna was the more adventurous one of the two. The redheaded girl wished that either she didn't throw her hat so high or that she was the one climbing the tree.

Anna watched Elsa, thinking encouraging thoughts the whole time. Being distracted, Anna didn't hear her parents calling for the princesses.

The King and Queen entered the room and saw their youngest fixated on something outside. "What are you watching, the bunnies?" The Queen looked out to see what her daughter was looking at and was shocked. "Agdar, look. Elsa's climbed that tree and she's almost on the wall. What is she doing?"

"She's getting my hat. I'm sorry, Mamma."

"Agdar, we have to stop her. She's going to hurt herself." The Queen feared for her daughter's safety.

"If we go out there, we might startle her. She might fall. Elsa looks like she's doing all right."

The three family members watched as Elsa carefully balanced herself on the top of the wall. The wall was about eight feet tall but to the young princess, it might as well have been eighty feet tall. While, Elsa wasn't afraid of heights, she wasn't as adventurous as her younger sister. She would've preferred to use her snowmaking powers to somehow aid in retrieving the hat. However, she knew that wasn't a possibility. She couldn't risk someone seeing her. Besides, she couldn't make that much snow, n9t at one time.

Elsa spread her arms as she carefully took a step. She took a deep breath. That worked, she didn't fall. She gave herself a quick pep talk. Slowly, the blonde princess got further away from the tree trunk and closers to the branch with the hat.

If Anna had to toss her hat in the tree, why couldn't she have tossed it closers to the tree trunk? Elsa wished she could reach out for the trunk for support. She reminded herself not to look down. Although, as she was about to reach for the hat, Elsa wondered how she'd turn around and go back. She'd have to worry about that when she had to turn around.

Elsa held onto a branch as she reached out for the hat. She almost had it. Just a little more. Elsa stretched her fingers out as far as she could.

Inside, her family held their breath as they watched her. The whole world seemed to be holding its breath. The light breeze had stopped. No birds could be heard singing. Everyone, everything was anxious for the princess to be safe on the ground again.

Things seemed to go in slow motion. Elsa carefully and slowly reached out for the hat. She just about had it.

Through the closed windows, they heard Elsa's scream.

In a split second, Elsa stood on the wall. Now they couldn't see her.

The Queen cried out. The King and Anna gasped. Forgetting their coats, they raced outside.

When they got near the wall, a large pile of snow was on the ground. Nobody remembered it being there but it didn't matter. Her parents prayed that Elsa had fallen on this side of the wall. It would be easier to get to her. Where was she? Did she fall into the snow? They saw a slight indentation in the pile.

Hoping she wasn't hurt, they started digging in the snow. They hoped they were right, trying there first. The Queen gasped when she felt a gloved hand. "I found her." They continued digging, carefully pulling the snow away from her.

When they uncovered Elsa, her eyes were closed. Her skin looked slightly blue. Was she breathing or had she stopped?

The Queen gathered her daughter into her arms. "Elsa, oh Elsa, please be all right. Please let my baby be all right."

"Mamma?"

"Elsa!" The Queen held her daughter tighter.

"Mamma? You're squeezing too tight."

The King took his daughter from his wife. He carried her back to the palace. His wife and Anna followed closely.

Inside, they wrapped Elsa in blankets and placed her near the fireplace. Forgetting that she didn't have a problem with the cold, they tried to warm her.

"Mamma, Papa, I'm okay." She was embarrassed by how much they were fussing about her. "I only got my breath knocked out of me. I was also scared when I fell but …the snow caught me. I must have made extra snow because I don't remember there being that much there."

"I wouldn't have been afraid of falling," said Anna, "It would've been exciting."

"Anna, please, be quiet. And I don't want to ever hear of you falling like that, on purpose or by accident."

Anna pouted slightly but a smile quickly spread on her face when she saw something green in her sister's hand. Elsa got her hat.

*S*N*O*W*

 **Thanks for sticking with me. I'm sorry it took me so long the update. You may know the usual reasons/excuses …life, writer's block, procrastination. That last one was especially true.**

 **I can't promise that I'll have something soon, but I'd like to update sooner than later. If I update fairly quickly then, yeah, everyone wins.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

* * *

 **Thanks so much Rangtae.**

 **Thank you Guest for the suggestion about using some of what they had in that Once Upon a Time season. I was thrilled when they did FROZEN. But I'll have to see if any of that would fit in this story. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Disney or characters of FROZEN**.

* * *

"Elsa, come on!"

"Wait for me, Anna. I'm coming!" called out Elsa.

The two girls ran through the tall grasses up a hill. Anna having a head start, was further ahead.

"We have to hurry," Anna called over her shoulder. "The others are meeting us at the top of the hill. We haven't seen anyone for a while 'cause we had the chicken pox. I don't want to be the last ones. We're _always_ the last ones. For once, I wanna get there before …"

"Anna! Look out!"

"Oomph."

At that moment, Anna ran into a tree that hadn't been there moments before. Anna was knocked to the ground. Shaking her head, Anna looked up to see what she ran into. A tree didn't magically appear. It wasn't even a tree. However, to the five-year-old lying on the ground, the man standing before her might as well have been a tree. The man looked to be as tall and as sturdy as a tree.

"Anna!" Elsa ran as fast as her seven and a half year old legs could carry her. She had to protect Anna. She didn't know what she'd do but she had to do something. The older princess was so worried about her sister, she didn't feel her fingers tingling.

The man reached down and picked Anna off the ground.

"Watch where you're going," growled the man as he set the princess on her feet. He walked away without saying another word.

Elsa caught up with her sister, who watched the man walking away. Out of breath, Elsa asked, "Who …was …that?"

"Dunno." Anna grabbed her sister's hand, "Come on, let's go. We have to hurry. The others are waiting for us."

Against Elsa's wishes, they continued running up the hill. The older princess liked playing with their village friends but for some reason, Elsa had an uneasy feeling about today.

Once the girls got to the top of the hill, there were four kids near their age waiting for them. The two boys and two girls seemed impatient. "What took you soon long? Oh well, it doesn't matter. We have to wait for Gunter. He had to go to the bathroom."

The two princesses and two other girls blushed when a seven-year-old blond boy came out from behind some bushes.

"Thorry," Gunter said with a slight lisp, "I had to go."

"What are we going to do?" asked Anna.

"We could play tag," suggested Hilda, a shy seven-year old.

"No, that'th too babyith," said Gunter.

Hilda and the princesses didn't know what was babyish about tag. It was fun and easy for all of them to play.

"What about hide and seek?" asked Elsa. She thought that might be a good game to play. It was a little like tag but a little more difficult because of the hiding.

"No," groaned Ulmer.

"What's wrong with hide and seek?" wondered Elsa.

"Nothing," said Ulmer, "I just think we should go exploring."

"Were are we going to explore?" said Brita, a pushy six-year-old. "We've already been everywhere in Arendelle. We're little and can't go anywhere else."

"We haven't been to Old Mrs. Busby's place." Said Ulmer.

Five sets of blue or hazel eyes stared wide at Ulmer. Everyone except Gunter was surprised. No one was allowed to go near Mrs. Busby's house.

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Garth, the other little blond boy.

"You know how she has all those cats and dogs?" asked Ulmer. The others nodded yes. They haven't seen those animals but they've heard their parents talk about them. Pleased that he had an audience, Ulmer continued, "Well, my brother, Albert, says she's a witch. He says all those cats and dogs used to be kids just like us."

Brita played with her chestnut curls as she eyed her friend skeptically. "How does he know that?"

Ulmer scoffed at Brita's doubt. "Albert's eleven." He said that as if that explained everything. However, just to be certain that they understood, he continued, "He's eleven and has heard adults talk about how strange she is."

"Just because she's different doesn't mean she's a witch." Elsa didn't like hearing someone different labeled as a witch. She wondered what her friends would think if they knew about her abilities.

Anna's thoughts were similar to her sister's thoughts. "Let's not bother Old Mrs. Busby. She probably not a witch anyway. Let's, um, let's race by rolling down the hill or search for neat looking rocks along the fjord."

"I can't," said Ulmer, who thought he could tell the others what to do because he was the oldest one of the group, but only by a few months. Add that he was the only one with an older brother, he thought he knew everything. "I can't do something like that. My mamma will get mad at me if I get my clothes dirty."

"What's your mamma going to say if you get turned into a cat or a dog?" asked Anna.

"That's not gonna happen 'cause I know what to do and what not to do."

The four girls and Garth, Gunter's twin brother, eyed one another. Elsa was the first one to say what they were all thinking. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It'll be exciting. It'll be fun. Come on, don't be such babies."

Brita might have been one of the youngest ones in their small group, but she hated being thought of as a baby. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to go look at Old Mrs. Busby's house."

Anna reluctantly agreed with her friend. Like Brita, she didn't like being called a baby.

"Okay, great," said Ulmer, "Are we all going?"

One by one each of the kids nodded his or her head. All except Elsa.

"Come on, Elsa, it'll be fun," said Anna. She kind of wanted to go, but didn't want to go if Elsa wasn't going. It wasn't that they couldn't do separate things. They simply always did everything together.

"It doesn't sound like fun to me," responded Elsa.

"Well, it'll at least be exciting."

"Yeah," said Gunter, "you don't wanna be the _only_ one not doing thomething exthiting, do you?"

"You don't wanna miss out on seeing magic?" asked Ulmer.

Elsa's brows furrowed. "Magic?"

"You believe in magic, don't you?"

"Of course I do," said the blonde princess. Other than Anna, she knew more about magic than any of them. "What does magic have to do with this?"

"Let's go and I'll tell you," said Ulmer.

The children started walking off without Elsa. Brita stopped with her hand on her hip. "Come on, Elsa. What else are you going to do, read a book? Don't be such a goody-goody. We're not going to hurt anything. We're just going to look."

Elsa sighed. "Fine. I'll go too." She didn't like Brita hinting that she couldn't have fun. Elsa often wondered if some of their friends were jealous of Anna's and her royal status.

As the seven children trekked up and down the hills, one had misgivings about the journey. Elsa tried to shake the feeling that something would go wrong. The feeling wouldn't leave her. She had no reason for the anxiety. The day was a perfect autumn day. The sun shone bright and there was a light breeze. Everything about the day pointed to it being a great day. Elsa told herself she was being foolish as she caught up with the others.

Mrs. Busby's house was on the far edge of Arendelle. It was in the valley of some hills. Most people thought the widow was a little odd and gave her space. That's not to say that anyone was ever mean to her. People just lead busy lives and didn't have time for the elderly woman's long winded stories.

Despite Mrs. Busby's place being on the edge of town, or maybe it was because of that, dogs and cats seemed to gather there. It was another thing that made her odd. Being often lonely, the old woman didn't mind the furry companionship.

However, because of those things that made her different and/or odd, the children of Arendelle were skittish of Mrs. Busby. As Ulmer had already mentioned, some kids thought she was a witch.

The small group of children peaked out from behind some boulders. They each took a turn looking down at the old woman's place.

They saw a small, two-story house and a rundown barn. From were they were, it looked as if the barn was missing half the roof. There were overgrown shrubs and plants. The small fenced in garden looked either worn out or was a failure. The plants that didn't look dried out and dead were limp and spindly. There wasn't enough food there to see a person through a week let alone the winter.

Letting herself get caught up with what Ulmer had said, Brita pointed to the garden. "See her garden? She must be a witch. She doesn't have enough food there. She must use her magic to make more."

"Maybe she's already harvested things," suggested Elsa. She didn't like her friends talking about witches and magic. "It's September so that would make more sense than saying she's a witch."

"No, she's a witch," said Ulmer, "see all those cats and dogs?" The small yard must have had about two dozen dogs and cats. Most were just taking naps but a couple of dogs got into an argument. Their growls and barking got other dogs involved in their skirmish.

Hilda yelped in surprise and hid behind a boulder. The other children also hid. There were a few raps on the window. The dogs quickly settled down.

Ulmer whispered, "Those cats and dogs used to be kids just like us."

"How do you know?" Elsa whispered back.

"My brother Albert said so."

"Your brother doesn't know _everything_ ," loudly whispered Anna

"He's eleven so he knows a lot more than you do, even if you are a princess." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Okay," said Gunter, "if we're gonna do thith, how are we gonna do thith. We can't all go, can we?"

"I'm not going down there," said Hilda.

"Me neither," said Brita as she shook her head.

"Not me," added Garth.

"Well, somebody has to go down there. A couple of us have to go make sure it's clear before the rest of us go down. So, this is what we're gonna do," Ulmer looked at Elsa and Anna, "you two are gonna go down there first."

"What? Why do we go first?" Anna liked adventure but she didn't know if she wanted this kind. She also didn't expect that any of them would really go into this woman's house. She'd hoped that they would just look at the house at a safe distance.

"Your father's the king," stated Ulmer as if it was obvious.

"What does that have to do with this?" Elsa glared at him. Was her suspicion right about them being jealous?

"Since your father's the king, she can't get mad at you. She wouldn't dare do anything to you."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You don't know that. And this is ridiculous. We've seen her house. We don't need someone to go in there."

"You're not scared, are you?"

"No, of course not. But after we do this, what's next? You'll probably have us looking for the trolls."

"Now your being ridiculous. Everyone knows the trolls aren't real."

"How are they not real but this woman's magic is?" Elsa shook her head. "No, no one needs to go down there."

"You ARE scared," taunted Ulmer. He turned to the others. "I should've expected this. They're princesses, after all."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Anna didn't like others thinking she couldn't do something because she was a girl. And thinking she was spoiled royalty was even worse in her eyes. "I'm not afraid."

"You might not be, but your sister is. She just probably wants to be back in your fancy palace, doing namby-pamby princess things."

Anna glared at him. How dare he say such things about her sister? Picking on Elsa was just like picking on her. With her pride getting the best of her, Anna hooked her arm with Elsa's. She pulled her sister away from the others. "Elsa, please?" she whispered.

"Anna? You can't possibly want to do this?"

"Please, Elsa, we just quickly go down there. We probably don't even have to go inside."

"But Anna …"

"We don't have anyone else to play with. I don't like how bossy Ulmer is either, but they're the only kids our age. Others are too old and think we're just babies. And there are real babies. They might be cute but we can't play with them. Without these kids, who do we play with? Do we just stay in the castle all the time?"

Elsa thought about what her sister said. She didn't want to be isolated. They were separated enough by living behind the palace walls. Elsa didn't know what to do. While she didn't believe the old woman was a witch, she was scared. She didn't want to get in trouble for doing something so foolish. Was this why she'd had that strange feeling?

"Elsa, please?"

Anna looked so desperate. Else bit her lip. She didn't want to let her sister down. "Oh …" Anna's face lit up. "…kay." The younger princess started jumping up and down. "Anna, calm down. I'll do this, but we have to be quick. I don't want to get caught. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Don't worry, we won't." She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her towards their friends. "Okay, we'll do it. What do we do?"

Everyone, especially the two princesses listened as Ulmer explained what they needed to do. Elsa objected to taking something from inside the house. "How else are we supposed to know you actually went down there?" scoffed Ulmer.

"You'll be watching us from up here, won't you? Why do we need to take something from her?"

"Yeah we'll be watching, but it's better if you take something from inside her house. It'd be great if you could get her spell book," Elsa rolled her eyes. "but anything you can get, like a spoon or a cup will be okay. Just remember to be quiet."

Frowning, Elsa shook her head. Of course, they would be quiet. They weren't going to roll into her house like they were a bunch of trolls.

As the sisters snuck closer to the house, the others stayed behind the boulders. The girls were lucky there were the overgrown shrubs off to the side. They could peak in the open front door while they hid.

Now that they were so close, Anna was getting nervous. Maybe Elsa was right and they shouldn't do this. She looked back to the boulders at the others. She saw Brita and Ulmer practically mocking them. Again, her pride got the best of her. She was still nervous but wouldn't let either of them fail in front of those two. "Um, I, uh, I guess I'll go first."

"No, Anna, I'm the oldest. I'll go first. I don't think there'll be any trouble but if there is, we run as fast as we can. Don't worry about getting anything, okay?" Anna nodded.

When they saw Mrs. Busby leave the room, Elsa and Anna each took a deep breath before they stepped out from behind the shrub. They hoped the dogs wouldn't attack them. Strangely, the dogs didn't pay any attention to the two girls.

They made it to the front door. They listened and didn't hear anything. Maybe she went upstairs or out in back.

The girls quietly slipped into the house. The main room was a little smaller than they'd expected. Bookshelves lined the walls. If Ulmer and his brother were right and this woman was a witch, it would be impossible to find a spell book amongst all those books.

Even though she was nervous, Elsa wore a slight grin. It would be amazing to have that many books. Yes, the palace had a library but Elsa was still too young for most of them. Her parents wouldn't let her go in the library by herself because they were afraid she'd get them dirty or harm them.

Anna nudged Elsa. She gave her sister a look saying, _stop daydreaming about books. We're on a_ real _adventure here._

The girls quietly walked deeper into the house, listening for any sign of the old woman coming back. They also didn't want to have a run in with a dog. While both girls liked dogs, they were intruders and didn't want to know what a dog would do to them.

Elsa snuck passed the fireplace. She was further into the house, almost to the kitchen. "Elsa?" whispered Anna.

The blonde quickly turned around. What was wrong? They needed to be quiet. She mouthed, "What?"

Anna carefully mouthed in return, "We need to grab something."

"What?" Elsa understood what her sister was saying. She didn't know what they should take. Although, Elsa didn't like the idea of taking something. It was bad enough that they'd snuck into this woman's house.

Thinking her sister didn't understand her, Anna tried again, but in a whisper. Elsa quickly stopped her by shaking her head. She mouthed, "What do we take?" Anna looked around and shrugged.

Elsa sighed softly. They were going to get into so much trouble. This must have been the reason for her strange feeling earlier. She stepped further into the kitchen. She saw a crock full of wooden spoons. Maybe they should take one of those.

Waving her hand to get Anna's attention, Elsa pointed to the crock. Seeing what Elsa was pointing to, she nodded. That should work, then they could get out of there.

Anna liked the adventure but the longer they were in the house, the greater the chance of them getting caught. She cringed as Elsa started taking out a spoon. It scrapped along the others. The sound wasn't that loud but they needed to be quiet. Anna held her breath as Elsa carefully and as quietly as she could, pulled out a spoon.

Elsa had the spoon in her hand. Both girls let out the breath that they'd been holding. They could leave and they'd be safe.

"What are you doing in here?" The old woman's voice cut through the silence.

Surprised, Elsa dropped the wooden spoon.

"Run!" cried out Anna as she turned to the door.

Elsa wanted to run for the front door but the woman kind of blocked her path. Where had she come from? Elsa thought of going to the back door, but she didn't know where that was or where it lead. She definitely didn't want to get caught up in the yard with the dogs. She'd have to get by Mrs. Busby.

"I said, what are you doing here?"

Elsa wanted to say they were sorry, but she got distracted by her fingertips tingling. Was she going to make snow? Now wasn't a good time for that. It didn't occur to Elsa that her instincts of fight or flight were kicking in. Clenching her hands into fists, Elsa tried to stop the tingling sensation.

To get around the old woman, Elsa ran close to the fireplace. The toe of her shoe caught on the corner of the hearth. Elsa started to fall towards the fire.

* * *

Certain that Elsa was right behind her, Anna ran through the door and up the hill, to where the others were hiding. She didn't stop running until she reached the others.

"Why'd you come here?" barked Ulmer.

Catching her breath, Anna squeaked out, "She was coming. Mrs. Busby was coming."

"You didn't have to lead her here. You should've gone someplace else."

"Where? There's not too many places for us to hide, right Elsa? Elsa?"

Elsa wasn't there. Where was she? Was she still in that house?

A scream came from the house. All of the children looked at one another with wide eyes. It sounded horrible, like someone was in pain. Anna stared at the house. The scream sounded like Elsa. What happened?

"Elsa's still in that house. We have to go get her. We have to rescue her."

Together, they snuck closer to the house. They froze behind the shrubs when they heard the door opening. Holding their breath, they peaked around. Terror struck them when they saw the old woman push a cat out the door. The cat had long, silky pale blonde, almost white fur. The cat walked towards them.

Terrified, they ran up the hill, screaming. They didn't care if they were seen or heard, they just needed to get out of there. Almost in hysterics, they collapsed on the other side of the hill.

"Elsa? That couldn't have been Elsa." Anna couldn't believe her sister had been turned into a cat. "But that's impossible, isn't it?"

"I told you she was a witch, but you didn't wanna believe me."

"Quiet, Ulmer, no one wants to hear from you," whimpered Hilda. She'd always liked Elsa and hated that she was now a cat. Even if she was a very pretty cat.

"I thought I heard Old Mrs. Busby call the cat 'princess'," said Brita as she tried to catch her breath. "Why would she say that if it wasn't Elsa?"

Everyone jumped when they heard a meow. It was _that_ cat. It had blue eyes, just like Elsa.

"Elsa? I am so sorry, Elsa." Anna picked up the cat. Tears stung her eyes. Her sister had been turned into a cat. The cat immediately started purring. "Somehow, we'll figure out how to break the spell and turn you back into a girl."

* * *

In the house, Mrs. Busby tried to get over the shock of what she saw. Over the years, she'd had children sneak into her house. She didn't like it. She would've welcomed them in if they'd asked.

Mrs. Busby wasn't completely surprised when she saw two little girls in her home. She wasn't entirely sure but she thought they looked like the princesses. Why would they sneak into her home? From what she'd heard, she didn't think the royal daughters were impudent or unruly children.

When she asked what they were doing there, both girls cried out in surprise. The redhead was closest to the door, so she got out first. The blonde was further into the house. She had to go passed the fireplace. As the girl ran passed it, she must have tripped and was falling into the fire.

Mrs. Busby watched in horror as the girl tumbled towards the fire. With her bad hip, there'd be now way she could get to the girl before she fell in. But the girl never fell into the fire. Instead, an icy blast came from the girl's hands. The ice hitting the fire, created a burst of steam. The steam went right to the girl. The girl held up her hands, trying to shield her face.

The girl's scream, startled Mrs. Busby from her shock of seeing the ice. The girl was hurt. Looking over, she saw the girl on the floor. She'd passed out. How was she hurt? Her small hands were red. She'd burned her hands. It didn't look like the burns were bad enough to blister but something needed to be done.

She needed to cool the girl's hands. What would be the easiest way to do that? The young girl was slight but the old woman didn't know if she could pick her up. Mrs. Busby wished someone would come and help her.

A pale blonde cat came into the room. That wasn't the help she needed. The cat was the most friendly of all her cats, making her the woman's favorite. Purring, the cat rubbed against the girl's shoulder. "Primrose, enough, I have to help this little girl." The cat, Primrose, ignored her owner and continued. Mrs. Busby sighed as she picked up her cat and took her to the door. "Primrose, go and behave yourself."

Shutting the door, the old woman thought she heard children screaming. The sound quickly got softer so if it was screaming children, they were running away. That relieved her. She couldn't handle anymore children.

Turning to the still unconscious girl, the widow carefully lifted her by her shoulders. She dragged her towards her living space. If she could get her off the floor, that would help.

With some struggle, Mrs. Busby got the girl onto the couched cushions. Then she filled a bowl with water. One at a time, she dipped the girl's hands into the water. She needed to cool them, to stop any lingering burning.

After that, the girl's hands looked more red, brighter but there still wasn't any blisters. That was good. The burns weren't a bad as they could've been. Mrs. Busby remembered a boy from her childhood getting burned by overturning a pot of boiling water. That boy's burns were worse. He had a long painful recovery. All his life, he had scars to remind him of that horrible day.

She didn't think this girl would have any scars but she would be in pain when she woke up. The widow went to her herbs, looking for something to ease the girl's pain.

* * *

Blue eyes slowly started to open. Elsa was confused and disoriented. Something didn't feel right. Opening her eyes, she looked around. She saw things she didn't recognize. Where was she?

Suddenly, Elsa remembered their quest. She and Anna were supposed to go into Mrs. Busby's house. The old woman wasn't supposed to be in the house, but she'd suddenly appeared.

Elsa's eyes darted around the room. Where was that woman? Where was Anna? She was ahead of her. Had she gotten out? Elsa hoped Anna was safe.

Trying to sit up, Elsa felt the pain radiating from her hands. What happened? Lifting her hands, she saw that they were bandaged. What happened? Who did that?

"Good, you're awake," said the old woman with a kind smile on her wrinkled lips.

Normally, Elsa was more sensible and rational but the pain and her imagination took over. She remembered that Ulmer had said the old woman was a witch. With a small voice, Elsa whimpered, "Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you. Although, if you weren't already hurt, I should probably tan your hide to teach you respect. It wouldn't make any difference to me that your royalty."

"Then," Elsa swallowed thickly, "you know who my father is?" Mrs. Busby was going to tell her father what she did. To Elsa, disappointing her father was almost worse than being physically punished. Although, she knew her father wouldn't hurt her, she hated knowing that she'd disappoint him.

"Of course I do. Only royalty would have clothes as fine as what you have on."

As the woman got closer to Elsa, the girl's fingertips started to tingle. Only this time, it didn't feel like it usually did.

Elsa always had trouble explaining, describing how her hands felt when she created snow. The best she could describe it was tingly and twinkly. It kind of felt like when one saw several lightning bugs grouped together, blinking. Her fingers maybe tickled a little like if a butterfly crawled along one's hand or arm. Elsa couldn't truly explain it but she kept reassuring her parents that her hands didn't hurt when she created snow.

That wasn't the case now. Elsa's fingertips stung, burned. It was worse than the pins and needles feeling of a foot falling asleep while curled up reading a book. Elsa wondered if this was what it would feel like being caught in a hornet's nest. Tears filled her eyes.

Seeing that Elsa was in agony, Mrs. Busby went over to her to calm her down. That had to opposite effect. Elsa writhed as the pain increased. She was scared of the old woman, but she feared the pain more. She'd never experienced anything like that. By now, it felt like she was holding hot embers in her bare hands.

"Shh, calm down," Mrs. Busby gently brushed Elsa's bangs off her forehead. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you. Shh." She repeated that as she softly caressed the little girl's head with a motherly hand.

Gradually, as Elsa calmed down, the pain subsided. Her hands didn't burn like they had. It was more like a dull itchy feeling than stinging. When she shivered slightly, that worried her. Elsa couldn't remember the last time she shivered. She didn't need to. The cold never bothered her.

"Feeling a little better?"

Exhausted and embarrassed, the almost eight-year-old nodded. With tears clinging to her eyelashes, Elsa looked up at the old woman. "What happened?"

"You were here with another girl."

"My sister. Where's Anna?"

"She was closest to the door and ran out when I came into the room." Elsa had mixed feelings about that. She felt a little abandoned but mostly she was relieved that Anna was safe.

They were both quiet for a while. "You created ice?"

"W-what? I don't …"

"I saw it with my own eyes. You created ice, but how was that possible?"

Fear filled Elsa's eyes. No one, outside her family, was supposed to know about that. She kept getting herself into more trouble. Why had she listened to Ulmer and the others?

"I'm just curious about how you did that. I'm not going to tell anyone. Not that anyone would believe me if I did."

Elsa felt bad for the old woman. She sounded sad and lonely. "I, I don't know how I do it, I just do. I guess I was born being able to make snow."

"Have you ever met someone else who could do what you do?"

"No," Elsa hesitated a moment before revealing her secret thoughts. "but there should be someone like me out there, shouldn't there? I can't be the only one, can I?"

Mrs. Busby thought for a moment. "You were born during that tremendous snowstorm, weren't you?"

Elsa nodded, but what did that have to do with anything? "Yes, I think so. That's what I've been told."

The old woman got up and went to one of the bookshelves. After searching for a moment, she pulled a book. Returning to Elsa, she opened the book and flipped through the pages until she found what she wanted. "According to this, when you were born, there was a full moon during the winter solstice."

Elsa didn't understand what that meant. What did that information have to do with her ability to make snow and ice?

Seeing that the girl didn't understand, Mrs. Busby tried to explain. "Everything was in alignment, the full moon, the solstice, even the snowstorm. They all happened during your birth. If one of those things hadn't happened, you probably wouldn't be able to do what you do."

Elsa looked down at her bandaged hands. "If I had been born a day or two before or after the day I was actually born, I wouldn't be able to make snow?" She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Although it made her different, Elsa had always felt her ability was special. She'd often wondered if she'd been chosen to have her icy ability. But if Mrs. Busby was right, it was all just by chance, like being born a princess.

But didn't that mean there _was_ a chance there were others like her somewhere out there? People were sometimes born on the exact same day. There were two maids that had the same birthday. Were those people just as confused about their ability as she was?

After a moment, Elsa asked, "How am I going to get home? I have to get home. My parents will be worried." Elsa had trouble keeping her eyes open. There was no way she could walk home on her own. And it was impossible for the old woman to carry the little girl that far. Especially if she couldn't carry her across the room.

"You just rest. Don't you worry about that, right now."

Elsa drifted to sleep. Mrs. Busby was just as worried as Elsa was. She didn't want the king misunderstanding and think that she'd harmed his daughter.

* * *

Anna carried the cat as she and her friends slowly walked towards the palace. None of them were looking forward to seeing the King and Queen. What would she say to her parents? How could she explain that her sister was now a cat?

Keeping to herself, Anna's imagination started getting the best of her. Arendelle was a peaceful kingdom, but it still had a dungeon. Elsa and Anna had never know it to be used. They'd tried to explore the dungeon over the summer but were scolded and told to never go down there again.

Even though Anna liked adventures, she secretly was glad that they were forbidden to go to the dungeon. It was dark and smelled strange. There could've been monsters hiding down there. It was scary. Anna didn't think she could spend one night down there, let alone have to stay there for punishment.

Would that be how she'd be punished for getting Elsa turned into a cat? Would her parents really lock her up in the dungeon?

What happened to Elsa was just an accident. No, they shouldn't have been in Mrs. Busby's house, but did they deserve these punishments, Elsa being a cat and Anna locked away in the dungeon? Why did they have to listen to Ulmer and his stupid plan?

* * *

A wagon rumbled outside the old woman's house. It sounded heavy, as if it was loaded full. Heavy footsteps fell outside the back door. A deep voice called out, "Ma? Ma? Are you in there? Are you okay?"

Matthew Busby's mother usually heard him coming and greeted him out in the yard. When he saw no sign of her, he worried. She had a bad hip. Could she have fallen? He glanced at the dilapidated barn. She refused to let him fix it, saying that would be too much expense. But she promised not to go in there. Could she have broken her promise? He called towards the barn for his mother but got no response. Where was she?

Worried, Matthew hurried back to the house. "Ma?" he called out as he entered the house, "Ma? Where are …"

"Shh, don't wake her up." What? Don't wake who up? Did his mother mean one of her cats or dogs?

Matthew stopped mid-step when he saw the blonde girl asleep in his mother's main room. Questions filled his mind. Who was she? Why was she here? Was she the same little girl he saw earlier today? "Ma?"

"Shh, I'll explain. Let's go outside so we don't wake her." Mrs. Busby explained to her son the events of that afternoon. Although, she left out the part about Elsa creating he ice, keeping her word to the little girl.

Matthew took off his hat and ran his fingers through his blond hair. Sometimes he couldn't believe his mother. Ever since his father died she'd been …odd. Maybe she was lonely. He'd have to visit her more often. "Ma, you can't keep her."

"I know that. I'm just helping her since she burned her hands."

"She wouldn't have burned her hands if she hadn't been sneaking around in your house."

"Matthew, don't judge her. It doesn't seem that long ago when you were that young and getting into all sorts of mischief."

He shook his head. He didn't want to be reminded of that. "Since she's injured, how is she getting home to the palace?"

"I'm glad you stopped by. I was hoping you could give her a ride in your wagon."

"Ma, my wagon's full of wood. Most of it is for you. It would take too much time to unload it."

"I could help you unload it."

"Ma, how are you going to do that?" The end of his question trailed off as his mother went out the door. Well, no one could say his mother was lazy.

Together, though Matthew did most of the work, they unloaded the wagon. Now he could give the young princess a ride back to the palace.

When they returned inside the house, Elsa was starting to wake up. She stared with wide eyes at the man standing beside the old woman. Wasn't he the man who Anna ran into that morning? What was he doing here?

"Good you're awake. I'd like to introduce you to my son. Matthew, this is Her Royal Highness, the Princess of Arendelle."

Feeling a little awkward about bowing to a child, Matthew respectfully bowed his head. "Your Royal Highness, it's a pleasure to meet you even if the circumstances are strange. It seems I'm going to give you a ride home."

Elsa smiled lightly. "I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble."

"It's no trouble," Mrs. Busby waved her hand as she spoke for her son. "Now that we have Matthew's wagon to use, I can go with you to explain to your parents."

Elsa and Matthew were secretly relieved she'd explain the situation. Neither one knew how they'd do it.

Mrs. Busby wrapped a shawl around the little girl's shoulders. She didn't want her catching a chill and getting sick after all of this.

Elsa's face reddened as Matthew lifted her into his arms. He wasn't doing anything inappropriate but Elsa was slightly embarrassed by the whole situation. She wasn't used to feeling so helpless.

As they went through the door, Elsa held up a bandaged hand. "Wait." Turning to the old woman who didn't seem so scary now, Elsa apologized. "I want to say something while I the chance. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll try to make sure no one sneaks into your home again. And thank you for helping me. You didn't have to do that."

"Dear girl, you were hurt. I had to help you."

"I was an intruder. You didn't have to help me. I thank you."

Mrs. Busby playfully ruffled Elsa's hair. "Don't you worry about it, just get better. I'm sure your mamma probably has some, but this salve will help your burns."

* * *

Matthew drove the wagon while his mother and the princess rode in the back. The whole situation slightly embarrassed him. His wagon was mainly for utilitarian uses, not for transporting royalty. However, he wanted to return the princess as soon as possible so they'd be less trouble.

After some time on the road, he had to slow the horses. There was a group of children on the road. As they passed them, Matthew wondered why the redheaded girl was carrying a cat.

The children were so quiet that neither Elsa nor Mrs. Busby knew they were there until they'd passed them. Elsa was surprised to see her sister and their group of friends. "Anna?" Why was she carrying that cat?

Anna thought for a moment she was going crazy. She thought she heard her sister. Looking at the cat, Anna wondered if that could be possible. Maybe a talking cat was possible. After all, Elsa had been turned into this cat.

"Anna?"

The younger princess looked up at the wagon that had stopped. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? Elsa was in the back of that wagon? "Elsa?" Anna looked back and forth between the cat in her arms and the girl sitting in the old woman's arms. Elsa WAS in the back of that wagon.

Anna carefully handed Hilda the cat. Smiling more than she'd ever had before, Anna quickly scaled the wagon. "Elsa!" Both girls laughed as Anna collided with her sister, giving her a hug.

Matthew helped the rest of the children onto the wagon. They might as well give all of them a ride to the palace. Mrs. Busby wondered why they had her cat, Primrose.

Sheepishly, Anna explained everything. "I'm sorry. We never should've been in your house. And I didn't mean to take your cat, but I, I thought … She's a very nice cat."

Being the oldest of the children, Ulmer sat up front with Matthew. After hearing the story, Ulmer shook his head. "Those ridiculous girls. They're so gullible, they'll believe anything. So, I guess this means the old lady's not a witch?"

"Watch it, kid," growled Matthew. Ulmer decided it'd be best to stay quiet the rest of the way.

At the gate, there was some alarm until Mrs. Busby and the princesses explained the situation, minus the mention of ice. Once everyone realized it was a misunderstanding, things calmed down. The king and queen gave Mrs. Busby and her son their deepest gratitude for helping their daughters.

* * *

The King remained in the hallway until Elsa was settled in his room. In their room, the king and queen could watch over her. He'd never been so angry at his daughter. Mainly, he was afraid of what could have happened to her. He entered the room after Gerda left. He stopped just inside the door. His daughter looked so small in the large bed. "Elsa Freya Astrid Charlotta," his voice seemed to boom to the little girl. Elsa ducked her head down behind the blanket. She knew she was in trouble. "What do you think you were doing?"

Peaking at her father from behind the blanket, she'd never seen his face so red with anger. Elsa said with a very small voice, "I'm sorry, Papa." She hated disappointing him.

"You snuck into that woman's house. I thought you knew better. I would've expected something foolish like that from my brother, but not you. I thought you were smarter than that."

Tears stung Elsa's eyes. He was so disappointed in her. "I'm sorry, Papa. It won't happen again."

"You're right it won't happen again. You and your sister are not playing with those children again."

Elsa pushed the blanket aside and sat up some. "Papa, no."

"Those ruffians talked you into doing something wrong and dangerous. What if what they want you to do next time is more dangerous? I won't let that happen. As of now, you two are not allowed to play with them."

"But Papa, please." She thought of what Anna had said earlier. Without those children, they had no friends.

The Queen heard some of what was said. She'd just come from calming down their other daughter. What happened that afternoon had upset the usually calm Anna. The fear of Elsa being turned into a cat, then the relief that she hadn't almost made Anna sick.

"Agdar," the Queen placed a hand on her husband's arm, "you can't lock them away."

"I'm trying to protect them. I don't want them getting hurt."

"I don't want them getting hurt either, but we can't take their friends away. You may be king but you can't control your daughters like that."

Fear of losing her friends and the anxiety of disappointing her parents made Elsa cry. Elsa didn't cry too much, not since she wasn't a very little girl. Scraped knees and other minor injuries brought tears to either princess's eyes, but full fledged cry didn't happen often.

The more Elsa cried, the more her fingertips tingled and stung. The pain made her cry harder.

The Queen went to her daughter. She misunderstood the reason for her daughter's tears. "Shh, Elsa, it will be all right. I'll talk to your father. I'm sure after he calms down, he'll let you see your friends."

"I'm not changing my mind."

Elsa tried to control her sobbing. "Mamma," she hiccupped, "Mamma, my hands hurt. Am I losing the snow?"

The King and Queen looked at one another. They'd hoped and prayed for Elsa to not have her ability to create snow. But they never wanted her to be in so much physical pain. If she lost that ability, they'd hoped she'd just wake up one morning and no more creating snow. They realized they were foolish to think that, but they didn't want their daughter to suffer.

The Queen wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I don't know, sweetie, but your hands might hurt because their burned."

"It's different. It feels like I'm trying to make snow but I can't. Mamma, it hurts."

"I know, sweetie, I know. Shh, shh, try to calm down." The King looked on in agony and feeling helpless as his wife cradled and calmed their daughter. It took some time, but Elsa finally fell asleep.

In the hallway, the Queen frowned at her husband. "Agdar, you can't lock them away."

"You saw what happened. Elsa was hurt. It could've been so much worse."

"But it wasn't. Elsa will heal."

"What were they thinking, sneaking into that woman's house? They weren't thinking. I thought we raised them better than that."

"I agree. I'm not proud of them for what they did, but we can't lock them away."

"They have to learn there are consequences for their actions. It doesn't matter that they're royalty. Don't tell me, you don't think they should be punished."

"No, I agree. They need to learn from this, but shutting them away isn't going to teach them anything except maybe resentment. Agdar," she put a hand on her husband's arm. She could tell her was more scared for them than angry at their daughters. "my love, I don't want that for you or our girls. I remember having a strained relationship with MY father when he tried something like that after my mother died."

He dropped his head down as he sighed. "Being a king is easy compared to being a father. I just want what's best for them."

"I know you do. I do too." They hugged for a moment. The Queen pulled away. "What do you think their punishment should be? And it can't be banning them from seeing their friends."

"I don't know, I guess they should be grounded."

"How about no sweets for a week or two?"

"Is that all you think they should get? They were in someone's house. Elsa got hurt." He couldn't believe he had to remind his wife what their daughters had done.

"I know what they did. And like I said, I'm not proud of them for it. Hear what I have to say, then you can make the final decision. I think they've punished themselves enough." The King opened his mouth to object but stopped when his wife held up her hand, signaling for him to stop. "Let me finish, please. Elsa was injured and there's a possibility that she won't be able to create snow after this. And Anna truly believed for a while that her sister was turned into a cat. I think those are some fairly steep punishments. After what they've been through, I don't think they'll do anything like that again."

The King though about what his wife said. "Maybe you're right." He chuckled slightly, "Anna really thought Elsa was turned into a cat? Where did she get that idea?"

The Queen smiled as she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I don't know, but I guess our daughters have great imaginations. It's not funny to them, but it is rather ridiculous." The Queen stifled her giggle. For one thing, their daughters anguish wasn't a laughing matter. Also, being queen, she was supposed to be too dignified for giggling.

"Is Anna feeling better?"

"Oh, Agdar, she practically worried herself sick over it. I've never seen her like that."

"That's why I want to keep them away from those children. I don't want them having to worry about things like this happening."

"I know you want to protect them, as do I. But we can't lock them behind the palace walls. It's not fair for them. I'm certain that they've learned their lesson. They're smart girls, but they are mischievous. We just have to trust them."

The King sighed, "Like I said, being a father to two little girls is harder than being king."

The Queen smiled as she shook her head. "Come on, Agdar, I'll get you a cup of coffee. Just imagine how much harder it'll be once they are ready for suitors."

"Suitors? But they're just little girls."

"Don't worry, it'll be a while but the years will fly by. It seems like just yesterday that they were tiny infants in my arms. Although, mentioning suitors is suddenly making me feel quite old. I might be with you on that. I don't think I'm ready for teenaged daughters and suitors."

"Now who has the overactive imagination?"

* * *

Later, in the early evening, Anna snuck into her parents' room. "Elsa? Are you awake?"

Elsa rolled over, "I'm awake. I can't sleep. What is it, Anna?"

"I can't sleep either. Are you okay?"

Elsa glanced at her bandaged hands before nodding. "My hands hurt a little but Mamma says I'll be okay."

Relieved, Anna smiled. But her smile quickly faded. She was grateful that her sister hadn't been turned into a cat but she didn't like her being hurt in any way.

"Are you okay, Anna?"

"I wasn't hurt but I was scared. I was so scared Ulmer and his brother were right and you'd been turned into a cat." The redhead shivered.

"Do you want to get under the blankets?"

Anna climbed up the bed and buried herself under the blankets. "For a moment, I thought you were going to ask if I wanted to build a snowman?"

Elsa sighed. "I can't make snow right now. My hands hurt too much."

The girls were quiet for a moment. "Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Thank you, but it's not your fault. And you know what? Mrs. Busby's really nice."

Anna smiled. "Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope Mamma's right and your hands'll be alright. I like that you can make snow. It's fun and pretty."

"I like making snow too."

"Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"It's crummy that we don't get any sweets or chocolate for two weeks. But I'd give up chocolate forever as long as you're my sister forever."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Now, shush, we should get some sleep."

The young princesses quickly feel asleep snuggled next to one another.

* * *

 **Review. Please.**


End file.
